


Deceit

by JRC10



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRC10/pseuds/JRC10
Summary: This story takes place in an alternate GH universe. I am really messing with ages, time-lines, people's existence, etc. Throw out all your assumptions about GH characters' histories. None of these characters have children (including Alexis) or relationships unless noted otherwise. The only connection to canon are their physical appearances, general personalities, and jobs (sort of).The idea for this came from thinking how amusing it would be to see Alexis with a bunch of my crack ships. My girl gets some serious attention in this fic!It's divided into three parts: The Players, The Game, & The Deceit.





	1. First Glance

Part 1 - The Players

_______________________________________

 

First Glance

________________________________________

 

Julian Jerome

________________________________________

 

He took a drink of bourbon in an attempt to relax, but the booze only made things worse. At least sober, he was able to keep his erection in his pants, but the more he drank, the more he wanted to put it to use. And worse, the object stimulating his arousal was coming closer.

She wore a black dress, curving over her body in all the right places. The glittering material drew attention to her hips moving back and forth as she walked toward the bar. When she got to there, she leaned forward to give her order. He groaned at the pain of his cock straining against his pants at the sight of her cleavage. And when her lips parted to sip the martini, he sucked in a breath imagining her lips parting for his cock.

"Fuck," he grumbled to himself. He was supposed to woo her, make her fall for him, not lose his mind over her. When Helena Cassadine offered him this unique opportunity, he was intrigued. He knew the new Interim District Attorney was beautiful from the news broadcasts and pictures in his paper, but he had no idea what seeing her in person would do him.  
He watched her look around as if she was trying to escape the party. With a look of relief, she took her drink and walked the short distance to the balcony. It irked him that she hadn't noticed him yet. He couldn't keep his eyes off her, and she had no awareness of his existence. 

He grabbed his drink and followed her to the balcony. The doors already closed behind her by the time he got there, so when he opened them to go outside the noise he made alerted her to his arrival. As he let the door close behind him, she turned and sucked in a breath at the sight of him. 

They were alone.

For a moment, they stared at each other. He could see her pulse racing in her throat and her breath was short and quick. By the way her eyes raked over his body, he wasn't alone in his admiration; especially noticeable by how her eyes stopped at his obvious erection. He watched her run her tongue over her bottom lip before returning her eyes to his.

He stepped toward her. A breeze blew her scent in his direction. It stopped him in his tracks. It was flowery and erotic. He could almost taste her. 

He stepped toward her. She looked nervous. She shifted on her feet. This confident woman who was charged with taking down the most lethal criminals in town, who gave press conferences to the entire city, and rubbed elbows with the most powerful people in a hundred mile radius, was nervous. And aroused. He could see it in the flush of her cheeks the way she played with her hair. 

He was doing to her exactly what she was doing to him. 

Perfect.

She finished her martini in one long drink and set in on a nearby table. He did the same with his bourbon and set his glass next to hers. He stepped closer, only a couple inches away. 

A million wordless thoughts raced through his head. He knew he should probably say something. He should tell her his name. 

Which name though? 

Words didn't seem to matter at the moment. Neither did any of his identities. The only thing that mattered was her. He NEEDED her.

Worried that given more time, she'd realize what a bad idea this was, he bent down and kissed her. As tense as her body was, he expected her lips to feel the same, but they were soft and pliant. His tongue entered her mouth with no resistance. He heard her moan as she sucked on his tongue. He groaned as the sensation went straight to his cock, which he couldn't help but grind against her. 

"Alexis," he said, just wanting to hear the sound of her name.

She whimpered, the sound from her lips more erotic than anything he�d ever heard.

He lifted her dress, handful by handful, until he was cupping her ass with both hands. Her hands tangled in his hair. He lifted her legs around him and sat her up on the table.  
The sound of breaking glass on the floor brought him back to reality. They had knocked over their glasses. He realized the charity gala they were attending at the MetroCourt was carrying on just beyond those unlocked doors, and they were far from isolated or alone. He could see in her eyes she was snapping out of the intoxication brought on by their first encounter. 

Not wanting the moment to end, he pulled one of the straps of her dress off her shoulder and kissed down her chest.

"Oh, God," she said, tugging on his hair. As his mouth closed over her nipple, he reached down and yanked off her panties. They tore away with little resistance. Her hands dropped to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. Her hands were cool on his cock, and he felt himself flexing involuntarily in her grip. She guided him to her opening, then lay back on the table. He leaned over her, finding her mouth again, and fucked her hard and fast.

He muffled her screams with his mouth and tongue, grateful the live band on the other side of the door was drowning out the noise they made. When he felt her coming, clamping down around him, he let go of the minuscule amount of control he was hanging onto and let his own orgasm go, shuddering through his body, sending his mind into some sort of transcendent space of pleasure where only he and Alexis existed.

As their minds and bodies settled down, he lifted himself off her. 

He pulled out slow and gentle, feeling oddly bereft outside her. He stared into her eyes as she lay there exposed to him. 

She seemed to realize how exposed she was, because her eyes darted away as she sat up, covering her legs with her dress, and pulling her straps back over her shoulders.  
He reluctantly zipped his pants and buckled his belt. She was nervously fidgeting, and he thought he even heard a few faint stutters on her lips of unformed words.

He gently grabbed her by the arms and pulled her in for a deep, intimate kiss. He was purposefully slow and gentle, wanting to help her find calm and feel grounded. 

Her body relaxed into him.

"That was amazing, Alexis," he said.

She flushed burying her face in his neck.

"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself to you yet," he said.

"I know exactly who you are."

"You do?" Nerves shot through him wondering how she could know who he really was. Almost no one knew who he was.

She pulled back and stared him in the eyes. He was unsettled by the way she seemed to look right through him. "Everyone knows who you are, Mr. Wells. You run the town paper. You even wrote an editorial on me. You were a little too generous with your praise."

He was pleased she noticed, though guilt shot through him when he thought of his motivation. "Please, call me Derek. And I'm rarely too generous with anything."

She smiled a coy smile. "Derek," she repeated in a whisper. He couldn't help himself but to kiss her sweetly once more. He liked the way his name sounded on her lips. Even it if wasn't his real name. 

She sighed a beautiful breath that seemed to inflate his own chest. When they separated, she looked as though she couldn't figure out whether or not she wanted to look at his eyes or at the ground. "I better get back in there," she said. "There are a few people I intended to speak to tonight."

Julian helped her step over the broken glass and escorted her back to the door. He stopped her before going through to look in her dark, brown eyes and kiss her once more.  
"You weren't what I expected, Alexis Davis," he said. He meant every word.

She just flushed, embarrassed, and looked down. Julian chuckled once more at how this woman who was so intelligent and confident seemed so vulnerable to him. He fixed a strand of her hair that was out of place before reaching for the door and escorting her through. As he did so, he thought of how this plan was going to be far more complicated than Helena made it seem.


	2. Twisted Games

Twisted Games

____________________________

 

Jerry Jacks

____________________________

 

"Ms. Ashford, do you have a moment?" asked Jerry.

"No, Mr. Jacks. I don't. Not for you," said Jordan.

"I am looking for Alexis Davis. I saw her earlier, but she seems to have disappeared."

Jordan smirked, but it was her gentleman companion who answered, "Maybe she isn't wanting to be found. At least not by you."

"And why wouldn't she?"

"Because you're a thug."

"Alleged thug." Jerry sighed, irritated with this man who seemed to be the commissioner's latest sycophant. "I'm sorry, who are you? Why are you speaking to me?"

"This is Curtis Ashford, my brother-in-law," said Jordan.

"Ms. Ashford," said Jerry, "perhaps you could teach your extended family here some manners, or rules of common courtesy..."

"Excuse me," said Curtis, who left in the middle of Jerry's diatribe. Jerry stopped, watching Curtis walk away. Very few people ever left Jerry speechless. If Jerry wasn't so amused by his behavior, Curtis might have something to worry about in gaining an enemy of Jerry.

Jerry watched Curtis walk to the other side of the ballroom. Jerry's eyes narrowed when he realized where Curtis was going. Alexis Davis was being escorted into the ballroom by that newspaper owner, Derek Wells. Jerry eyed Derek's hand on the small of her back with derisive interest.

The looks on their faces...The flush in their cheeks...They must have just...Jerry's blood was boiling.

Curtis approached the couple...no not couple...the pair. He spoke briefly and Alexis who nodded and responded. She turned to Derek and said a few words. Jerry's stomach turned when Derek ran a hand up her arm and placed a kiss on her cheek before leaving Curtis to talk to Alexis alone. Jerry watched Derek move to the bar with a cocky swagger, while Curtis and Alexis put their heads together in quiet conversation.

"Your brother-in-law, commissioner. How does he know Ms. Davis?"

"I'm not his keeper," Jordan snapped before walking away. Apparently the whole of the Ashford family needed to attend classes on etiquette. At least if Jerry was being treated poorly overseas, it would be done with courtesy. No one had manners in New York. 

Jerry looked to the bar and found Derek with an empty seat next to him. Derek was drinking some amber cocktail out of an old fashioned, while a chilled martini was sitting in front of the empty seat next to him. A pang of jealousy had him moving to disrupt Mr. Wells' evening.

Jerry sauntered to the bar, internally smirking as he anticipated Derek's reaction. Jerry sat in the stool clearly meant for Alexis after she finished her business with Curtis.

"Hey, buddy, that seat's taken."

Jerry played stupid. "Clearly not. It was empty. Ah, and I see the bartender anticipated my drink order." He took the martini and sipped from it.

Derek stood over Jerry posturing, trying to intimidate him. Jerry typically didn't like having the lower ground, but knew his lack of acknowledgement would infuriate Wells.

"I know who you are," said Derek. "Don't think because you're some kind of global criminal I'm going to let you walk all over me."

"Sorry, Mr. um...?" Jerry played dumb.

"Wells. Derek Wells."

"Sorry, Mr. Wells. Is there a problem?"

"Yes, there's a problem! I was saving that seat for someone, and you stole the drink I had waiting for her."

Jerry gave an exaggerated apology by placing his palms together and bowing, "My apologies, good sir. Unfortunate misunderstanding."

"Cut the crap, Jacks."

"I'm afraid you've got me confused with my brother. Jasper likes to be called 'Jax.' I prefer Jerry, or Mr. Ja..."

"Jerry, what are you doing here?" Pleasure flowed from Jerry's ears down to his toes at the sound of the loveliest voice in the world.

Jerry stood, squaring up to Derek before turning to Alexis. He and Derek were the same height. Derek might've had a more powerful build, but Jerry knew he was far cleverer, and that was the more important factor in combat.

"Jerry!" said Alexis.

"Yes, darling?"

Alexis was standing with her arms crossed in front of her. The stance was probably meant to close herself off to him, but instead accentuated her lovely breasts. Jerry looked at the girls longingly. He remembered the last time she let him get his hands on them.

"Don't do that," she said, flushing.

"Do what, darling?"

"Don't 'darling' me."

"Then you shouldn't do what you do to me, darling."

"Hey, pal, Alexis clearly isn't interested, so move on," interrupted the brute in Armani.

"I'm not your pal," Jerry said, his voice low and dangerous, "and Alexis and I have a lovely and complicated history that you know nothing of, so why don't you order us another round of drinks while she and I catch up on the last year."

"No, Jerry," said Alexis. "I have nothing to say to you. We aren't catching up on anything. I made that clear when you left the country last year."

The brute looked confused. "Wait, Alexis," said Derek. "You dated this guy?"

Alexis looked embarrassed. Jerry couldn't help smiling. He found it endearing when her cheeks were red. "Briefly. And we hardly dated."

"You're right," said Jerry, "It was far more intimate than that. We share a deep, physical, emotional, and intellectual connection developed last year in New York. You couldn't possibly understand."

"That is stretching it," said Alexis. "Please leave me alone. The only conversations we will be having in Port Charles will be across an interrogation table in a holding cell."

"She's made it clear she wants you to leave her alone," said Derek. Derek put his hand on Jerry's shoulder and squeezed, letting Jerry know the encounter was about to get physical.

"No, Mr. Wells. You clearly don't know Alexis. This is foreplay." Jerry's eyes met hers. "I'll call you soon, darling. There are a few things we need to discuss."

"Unless it's official business, I want nothing to do with it," said Alexis.

Jerry shook his head. "I highly doubt that. Goodbye, darling." He tried to lean over to kiss her cheek, but the brute pulled tight on his shoulder, pushing him away.

Jerry felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Seeing as how only a handful of people had the number to his cell phone, he pulled it out and checked it right away. It was a message from Helena Cassadine. It read, "Be careful, Jerry. Derek Wells is a false identity for Julian Jerome. That man is far more dangerous than a paper pusher."

Jerry froze. He didn't wonder how Helena knew he was face-to-face with Wells/Jerome. Instead, he just lifted his gaze to meet the man grabbing his shoulder. A knowing smile played across Jerry's face. He'd heard Jerome was in Port Charles under a new name conducting secretive business. The cocky arrogance of "Derek Wells" seemed to falter for a moment with Jerry's glare. "Good day, Mr. Jer...Excuse me, Mr. Wells."

Jerome's hand dropped as if it had been electrocuted. Jerry sneered at Jerome before bowing his head to Alexis and turning to walk away.


	3. Observations

Observations

____________________________

 

Hamilton Finn

____________________________

 

"Where is she? Where is she?" asked Chase.

Finn searched the room for Alexis. "There," he pointed.

"That's her?"

"What do you mean, 'That's her?' Yes that's her."

"It's just...she's..."

"Beautiful?" Finn looked over Alexis and her glittering black dress. He wondered if she knew how attractive she was. Knowing his friend, probably not. 

"Yeah, she's real pretty. That dress fits nice." 

Finn looked at his little brother and rolled his eyes. Chase often sounded like a mid-west country boy to him.

"I know it doesn't change anything," said Chase. "We still need to do what we have to do. I just didn't think she'd be so cute."

"Cute? How old are you?" 

Chase ignored him. "Who is that guy she's dancing with?"

"I don't know."

"Aren't you supposed to be her friend? Were you really her buddy back in New York?"

"Yes, we're friends."

"Wouldn't she tell you if she was dating someone?"

"Yes, which means she's not dating the guy." Finn lamented at spending most conversations with his brother in a state of exasperation.

"Um, his hand is practically on her ass and he's kissed her three times already. I think they're dating."

"She must have just met him."

Chase laughed. "Well hurry and introduce me, because I'd like to get to know her like that, too."

Finn hit his brother upside the head. "Shut-up. Get lost. I'm going to go cut in."

"I don't think she's going to want you to cut in." Chase was laughing to himself as he walked away. Finn tried to reel in his irritation with Harrison. Chase was helping him, after all.   
Chase had agreed to relocate his life for him. Finn tried not to get too caught up in the sentimentality of his brother trying to help him out of trouble.

Finn walked around the dance floor trying to come up with a way to cut in, but Alexis really seemed to be enjoying herself. And she was clearly romantically involved with the man she was dancing with. The guy was dressed in some kind of designer suit. He looked like a cocky bastard. But the cocky bastard was obviously enamored with Alexis. He couldn't keep his hands off her. And the look in his eyes. The guy was smitten. 

"Great," Finn sighed. This was only going to make his plan all the more difficult. As he stood watching, the band started a new song. Alexis was escorted off the dance floor by her companion. Finn walked toward them.

Before he reached them, they were stopped by a group of men and one lady. They looked to be having a serious conversation. He noticed Chase was a part of the group. He drew the conclusion they were police officers. Finn thought perhaps he should wait until she was done, but his impatience got the best of him. He walked up to the group.

"So Jacks was really here?" asked a man standing by Chase. Finn guessed that had to be Lucky Spencer, Chase's new partner.

"Yep, spoke to him myself," said the only other woman in the group. Maybe the police commissioner?

"Yes," said Alexis, "he came by and harassed Derek and I for a moment before leaving."

"Why do you think he's back in town?" asked a broad-shouldered man with a shaved-head standing by the woman.

"Well, Curtis, you were the one to first spot Helena Cassadine on the launch to Spoon Island. I doubt it was a coincidence the two showed up to town around the same time."

"Great," said Alexis. "What does my step-mother want now?"

"Do you think it could have something to do with the arrest of Valentin Cassadine?" asked the commissioner.

"Valentin Cassadine?" asked the man with his arm around Alexis. "The guy Spencer arrested last month? The arms dealer?"

"My half-brother," said Alexis. "We shared a father. Please don't advertise that bit of information on your front page, Derek."

"Alexis, I wouldn't do that to you."

Finn didn't like the sweet expression she gave the guy named Derek.

The man called Curtis spoke, "So Helena and Jerry show up into town shortly after Valentin is arrested."

"Must be connected," agreed the commissioner, who looked to Alexis with her eyebrows raised. 

"It's ok," said Alexis. "You can say it. It was also the same time I was appointment interim DA for Port Charles."

The commissioner nodded, "That is also not likely a coincidence. Maybe you should think of recusing yourself on Valentin's case, Alexis."

"Absolutely not. I despise most of my Cassadine family, Valentin included. I can't trust any of my inexperienced prosecutors to get the win on this. Valentin hired Nora Buchanan to represent him, and I can't allow for any mistakes. We just need to find out how Helena and Jerry are involved and figure out what they're planning."

A pang of guilt stabbed through Finn. But he brushed it off. He had more pressing priorities. 

"Excuse me," he said to Alexis, tapping gently on her bare shoulder. They group turned toward Finn. The Derek guy looked about ready to deck him for touching his girl.

"Finn!" said Alexis. "You made it!" She pulled away from Derek and gave Finn a hug. Finn embraced her warmly, missing his friend from New York. Alexis separated from him and pulled him back to the group to introduce him. "Everyone, this is Hamilton Finn. He's a friend of mine from the city. He's just been hired on as an infectious disease specialist at General Hospital."

Alexis made introductions to Jordan Ashford, the police commissioner; Curtis Ashford, a private investigator; Lucky Spencer, Chase's partner; and Derek Wells, the owner of the local newspaper. 

"And this gentleman I've only recently had the pleasure of meeting..."

"Harrison," said Finn.

"Hamilton, it's good to see you," said Chase.

"You know each other?" asked Alexis.

"He's my brother."

"Your brother? I thought your brother was in Florida?"

"We just recruited him," said Jordan. "He came highly recommended and was able to start right away."

"Did you know he was here?" Alexis asked Finn.

"Yeah, he told me he was coming."

"Wow, the two of you in the same town. You might be able to finally connect." She seemed genuinely excited at the prospect of Finn having contact with his family.

Finn shrugged. He noticed Derek scrutinizing him over Alexis's shoulder.

"Why did you decide to move to Port Charles?" asked Derek. "I wouldn't have thought upstate New York to be a big hub for infectious disease research or treatment."

"General Hospital is a fine hospital, and the chief of staff was very convincing. Not to mention, I have some connections here." Finn pointed to Alexis and Derek's eyes narrowed. That guy was going to be a problem.

A phone started ringing and Derek had to excuse himself to take a call. Finn took the opportunity to steal Alexis away to find out what the hell was going on.

"I'm glad you made it," said Alexis, with an arm around him.

"Me too." Finn nodded over at Derek. "You look like you made a new friend."

Her cheeks turned red. "I did."

"I just spoke to you this morning. You didn't have a date then."

Alexis cringed, "I know. I just met him about ninety minutes ago. We really hit it off."

"Ninety minutes? He seems a little possessive for knowing you all of ninety minutes."

"You noticed?"

"It's hard to miss."

"Well, it's been an eventful ninety minutes."

They were distracted by Derek speaking to Jordan. "Hey commissioner, you have any official comments on the escalation of activity between Corinthos and Alcazar in the past couple weeks? Word on the docks is something is going down."

"Nothing on the record," said Jordan. "What have you been hearing, Mr. Wells?"

"Just that Corinthos and Alcazar have been having some escalations and both have bumped security on the waterfront."

"The department will release a statement if there is anything to report."

Finn whispered, "Alcazar? As in Luis?"

Alexis nodded gravely, "His brother."

"And brother knows it was you who...?"

"Yep."

"And he is a mafia guy?"

Alexis nodded again.

"Be careful, Alexis."

"I know."

"The Alcazar family, Jerry Jacks, Corinthos?" Finn raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yep. An awful lot of things are happening all at once."

"All connected?"

"With certainty."

"You're going to be busy in this town."

"Undoubtedly."

Finn was starting to feel anxious about his plan. Or maybe the anxiety was setting in because he was running low on Zen Zen and he needed another dose. Yes, going through withe plan was the right thing to do. It had to be. His life depended on it.

"I don't know about you, but I don't plan on staying here much longer," said Alexis. "I think I've had enough of these heels for one day."

"I told Patrick Drake I'd meet up with him to discuss divvying lab time, so I will have to endure my footwear a little longer.

"Tell the good doctor hello for me. I'll be seeing him later this week for a case he agreed to be an expert witness on."

"Really? Drake is doing forensic consulting on the side? Since when?"

"I can be persuasive."

"Indeed, counselor. I just bet you can."

Finn cringed as Derek approached. "Sorry about that, Alexis."

Finn cringed even more as he saw Alexis light up at seeing him. "It's fine. Duty calls."

Derek stood inches from Alexis, completely ignoring Finn. Finn could hear him whisper in her ear. "What do you say we get out of here? My place is about two blocks over."

Finn didn't hear her response, but could tell Derek was please by what she said from the hum of pleasure he gave before escorting Alexis away with his hand on the small of her back. Finn rolled his eyes and left to find Dr. Drake.


	4. Biscotti and Innuendo

Biscotti and Innuendo

____________________________

 

Sonny Corinthos

____________________________

 

"Is Ms. Davis in office?" Sonny asked the young administrative assistant outside the DA's door. 

"Yes, but she's back-to-back with meetings all day. In fact, I don't think she'll be able to work you in until next week."

"Tell her Sonny Corinthos would like a word. She might find some time."

"One moment, sir." The office assistant sent an instant message on her computer to the DA. The response was a quick one. "She'll be free in a moment, Mr. Corinthos."

Sonny smiled at the assistant, doing his best to show the dimple that probably got him more pussy in his life than all his money and power combined. The young thing flushed bright red. "Would you like some coffee while you wait, Mr. Corinthos?"

"He doesn't need coffee," said the DA from her door. She was holding the door open for a man Sonny recognized.

"Dr. Drake," said Sonny, "Fancy seeing you here. You in some kind of trouble?"

"That's none of your business," said the doctor.

"Thanks for your help, Patrick," said Alexis. "I'll see you in the courtroom next week."

"See you then." Patrick leaned in and gave Alexis a kiss on the cheek. Sonny concluded the doctor must be an expert witness for the People. He wondered if the DA was that familiar with all her expert witnesses, or just the ones that looked like Dr. Patrick Drake."

As Patrick walked away, Alexis turned her attention to Sonny. "I can spare about fifteen minutes. Can you make it quick?"

"I can make it quick, I'm just not sure you'll want me to after a little time together," he quipped.

Alexis seemed startled at his overt flirtation. "Um...a...come in," she stuttered. Her eyes wandered the room, looking anywhere but him. 

Sonny chuckled and walked into her office. He was carrying a bag from his favorite Italian coffee shop, and he set it on the DA's desk.

"What's this?" she asked. "A bribe?"

Sonny chuckled, "If it were a bribe it would be far more enticing that cash, that's for sure."

"What is it?"

Sonny sat on one of the chairs in front of her desk. "Biscotti."

"Hard cookies? You call that enticing?"

Sonny rolled his eyes, "Dip them in your coffee. When you get em hot and wet, they soften." He smirked at how her eyes grew wide. "Soft and sweet."

Alexis cleared her throat. "Why are you here, Mr. Corinthos? I doubt it was for biscotti and innuendo."

"It's partially for biscotti and innuendo."

"And?"

"You just cut right to the chase, don't you? No warming up? No foreplay?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't have time to beat around the bush."

Sonny couldn't help but laugh. Even Alexis cracked a smile.

"Ok, ok, Ms. Davis. I'll tell you why I'm here. I had a visit from woman who seemed very familiar with you. This person may or may not have propositioned me."

"You find that surprising? I'm sure you get a lot of women propositioning you."

He smirked, pleased she noticed. "It was an unusual proposition."

"Why is that?"

"She gave me something very valuable as what she called, 'an act of good faith.'"

Alexis nodded for him to continue.

"The thing is, the object she gave me was financially valuable. I had it appraised at a million dollars."

"Impressive." Her brow was narrowed and she listened intently.

"The strange thing was she said the object was even more valuable to you, Ms. Davis. Priceless, even."

"Is that so?"

"It is, yes."

"And what did she want in return?"

"She wanted me to find a way to exert influence over you. The reward would be a similar object of ten times the value of the first."

"Did you accept her proposal?"

"I may or may not have accepted the initially offering, as it was given with no strings attached."

"Why would this woman give something away so valuable?"

"She doesn't need the money."

"Fine, why would she give away something so invaluable?"

"That is the question, isn't it?"

Alexis stood up and walked around the desk. She sat on the edge of the desk directly in front of Sonny. Even though they were several feet apart, Sonny liked that she was positioned between his open legs.

"Was this woman Helena Cassadine?"

Sonny didn't speak. He just smiled.

"Is this you feeling me out?" she asked. "Seeing if I'm susceptible to your influence?"

Sonny laughed and leaned forward in his chair. "No, Ms. Davis, if I was feeling you out, we'd both be enjoying ourselves a whole lot more."

Alexis pursed her lips. Sonny wondered if she was the kind of woman who might take offense to that kind of talk. 

"You're confident in your ability to please a District Attorney."

"Just hopeful, I guess," he laughed, seeing she was enjoying herself.

"You have this invaluable item?"

"I might have one...Perhaps."

Alexis leaned forward. "Would you consider showing me?"

Sonny stood and moved inches from her face. "I might be persuaded to show you mine."

"And in return?" she asked.

"I might need some support from this office in the near future."

"I see."

"And if that relationship worked out well, maybe we could discuss how to get you the other item that was discussed. The bigger item."

"What influence did Helena want you to exert over me?"

Sonny smiled. "One step at a time Ms. Davis. We haven't even worked out our arrangement to get you the smaller item. What do you think? Do we have a deal?"

Sonny inhaled the scent of fresh flowers as Alexis leaned closer to him. She brought her lips to his cheek just next to his ear, and said, "Go to hell, Corinthos. And take your woodchip cookies with you."

She pushed by him and walked to the door. She held it open and gestured for him to leave. Sonny took a deep breath, flowers still sitting in his nose, and smiled. As he passed Alexis on the way out the door, he said, "I'll send my best coffee to enjoy with the biscotti. Think of me went you put them in your mouth."

Alexis slammed the door behind him. She marched to her desk and grabbed the biscotti. She threw it in the trash under her desk. Firing up her computer, she jotted down notes for her opening statement she planned on giving in court the next day. 

Distracted, she bent down and fished the biscotti out of the trash. She opened the bag pulled one out, taking a loud, crunching bite, careful not to hit a crown. 

"Think about this, Corinthos," and she crunched hard again.


	5. Grave

Grave

________________________

 

Lorenzo Alcazar

________________________

 

Lucky Spencer was getting a little too much enjoyment doing his job, thought Lorenzo, as the detective slammed him down on the interrogation room chair and cuffed him to the table. The cuffs were on tight and painful. They'd leave marks. 

"You should be careful how you treat people, Officer Spencer. You never know how your behavior might come back to bite you in the ass."

"It's Detective Spencer. And shut the hell up."

Lorenzo smirked. Spencer had no idea what was coming for him. Lorenzo almost felt bad about his plans for Spencer; that was until the guy started pushing him around. 

"The DA is on her way. You want to call your lawyer?"

"Fuck off." Lorenzo didn't set up this elaborate ruse to have a lawyer present for this conversation.

The door opened to reveal Alexis Davis, District Attorney. And murderer.

Hate filled Lorenzo from deep in his soul. His brother. She killed his brother. Stabbed him in the heart and threw him off a balcony. And she got away with it. Rage pounded through his veins with every beat of his heart. All he could think of was wrapping his hands around that woman's throat and squeezing the life out of her.

"Mr. Alcazar," she said, trying to maintain her businesslike composure. Lorenzo could see her fear in the way she refused to meet his glare. "Is your lawyer on the way?"

"Can you believe this guy?" said Spencer. "He refused a lawyer." Lorenzo noticed Spencer's eyes light up when he looked at Alexis. He wondered if the kid had a crush on the DA, or maybe it was part of the kid's play for the big payout from Helena?

"Really?" she asked.

"That's what he said," confirmed Spencer.

"Get the kid out of here and we'll talk," said Lorenzo to Alexis, "Just you and me."

"Yeah, right," said Lucky, puffing out his chest. "I wouldn't leave you alone with her if you were the pope."

"Lucky," she interrupted, "It's fine."

Spencer grabbed her arms like she was made of porcelain. "I don't think that's good idea. He hates you, Alexis."

"It's fine. He's cuffed. Give us some time."

Spencer eyed Lorenzo in warning. Lorenzo responded with a mocking lift of the corner of his mouth. "I'll be right outside if you need me."

Alexis nodded before turning her attention back to Lorenzo. Spencer was a fool. Alexis Davis was not made of porcelain. She was black widow, waiting to strike.

"Mr. Alcazar..."

"Why do you call me that name?"

"Because it's your name."

"Call me Lorenzo. Alcazar was also my brother's name. It shouldn't be uttered from your poisonous lips."

Alexis sucked in an audible breath. "Why are you here, Lorenzo?"

He smirked. "You tell me. What am I being charged with?"

"You were brought in because Eddie Reyes claimed you stole $20,000 from him."

"That's one serious allegation."

"Twenty grand is nothing to you or Eddie. You play with millions. And you play with lives. If you stole from Eddie, there is no way he'd be calling the cops."

Lorenzo liked how perceptive she was. It made her a worthy opponent. 

"My guess is, you wanted to see me. Why?" she asked.

"You wouldn't allow me to book an appointment."

"I need adequate security and plenty of time, neither of which I had enough of these last two weeks."

"I'm not a patient man, Ms. Davis."

She leaned forward. She hadn't buttoned the top two buttons of her silky, white blouse. Lorenzo wondered if she knew leaning over the table like that exposed her cleavage all the way down to her nude, lacy bra. A thought raced through his mind of shoving his cock in her mouth and finishing on those perky tits.

"I'm not a patient woman, Mr. Alcazar. Out with it!"

Lorenzo couldn't help the growl when she said his last name. 

"Forget it," said Alexis, "I'll have an Assistant DA come talk to you."

"Helena Cassadine paid me a visit."

Alexis fell back in her seat, her mouth open in shock. Yeah, thought Lorenzo, what I would do to that mouth. "Don't you want to know what happened?"

She pulled herself together. "I know what happened," said Alexis.

That surprised Lorenzo. "Then, pray tell, what happened in my private meeting with your step-mother?"

"She offered you a gift."

"Indeed she did. You know what she gave me?"

"Of course. Well, not the precise one, specifically. What color did she give you? White?"

"Deep, dark, blue. Like the depths of the ocean."

"No strings?"

"A 'good faith' gift. And, if I can get you to turn your brother loose, I get the big one, too."

"So this is all about Valentin? She hates Valentin. Why go through the trouble?"

Lorenzo watched her nibble on the eraser tip of her pencil. He wondered if she was doing that to distract him. To throw him off. It was working. "I don't give a fuck."

"Then why are you here if not to proposition me?"

"To let you know that you'll never see the piece I possess ever again. I have it somewhere you'll never find. And I wanted to let you know I am going to hunt down every other piece there is and hide them in the darkest recesses of this planet so you'll never get the peace you're looking for."

"Is that so?"

"It's only fair, considering what you've done to me."

"And you think you can find the rest?"

"I already found another one. I'll have two soon. It's sitting right under your nose, too"

Now it was her turn to burn with rage. He could feel the heat emanating off her from feet away. She stood slowly, straightened her blouse, and smoothed out her skirt. She walked in deep, angry contemplation around the table until she was standing over Lorenzo. She bent down, one hand on the table, and one on the back of his chair. Her tits were right in his face. They smelled like fucking flowers, for Christ sake. His dick was pulling at his pants. The bitch noticed, too. She smirked at him.

"Mister Alcazar," she said the name with careful precision and emphasis on every syllable, "be careful the games you play. You might end up taking the same fall as your psychotic brother."

He slammed his hands against the table in anger, as much as the cuffs would allow. She hardly jumped. 

"Don't ever threaten me again, Lorenzo. And stay away from what's mine."

She pushed away from the chair and sauntered around the table. She grabbed her bag and left the interrogation room without another look at him, swaying that ass with every step.

Lorenzo eyed Lucky Spencer through the door, grinning as he planned his next steps.


	6. Cake

Cake

__________________________

 

Patrick Drake

__________________________

 

As the door opened a pain shot through Patrick's chest. He ached for Alexis and what the poor woman has had to endure. When Alexis appeared, barefoot and buttoning her blouse, warmth from the sight of her eased his tension. He loved how she smiled so brightly when she saw him.

"Patrick, what a nice surprise. I'm in a hurry and won't be able to chat long I'm afraid."

Alexis motioned him in her penthouse. Signs of a workaholic were everywhere: empty cups of coffee, books, paperwork, a laptop, several pairs of glasses.

"Alexis, I have something important to discuss with you."

"Is it about the Stevens case? The trial doesn't start until tomorrow, do you think we can meet for drinks after work to discuss?"

"No Alexis. It's not about the Stevens case. It's personal."

"Oh, okay."

Footsteps sounded down the staircase, "Hey Alexis, I'm going to have to skip that cup of coffee! Our second shower this morning has got me late for my meeting..."

A man was tying a tie coming down the stairs. He stopped talking when he saw Patrick. Alexis looked embarrassed. Patrick smiled, happy she was seeing someone, even if it couldn't be him. She deserved some happiness.

"Derek, this is Patrick Drake, the neurosurgeon from General Hospital I told you about. Patrick, this is my friend, Derek Wells. He runs the Press."

"Pleasure to meet you," said Patrick holding out a hand to Derek.

"Likewise. Sorry I can't stick around." He pulled on his suit jacket and picked up a briefcase before turning to Alexis. From the side-eye Derek shot Patrick as he was walking out the door, Patrick knew the deep, intimate kiss Derek gave Alexis before leaving was as much for Patrick as it was her.

Understood, thought Patrick, marking your territory.

"Sorry about that," said Alexis. "But I really am running late."

"Alexis..." Patrick tried to interject.

"Drinks after work sound ok? Or are you on call?"

"Alexis..."

"We could do Jake's, or the MetroCourt. You know what, it was Derek's birthday yesterday; we can come back here and just have some cake. I love cake."

Patrick reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the reason for his visit. He held it in his palm, showing it to Alexis. The recessed lights in the ceiling reflected on the gemstone, scattering fractals of rainbows over their faces. The pale, blue, aquamarine gem was enormous and mesmerizing.

Alexis stood frozen, staring. It seemed like she stopped breathing. Finally, she reached out a hand to touch the stone. Patrick could hear her trembling breath as her eyes watered. Her fingertips grazed over the precisely cut edges. The reflected light glittered in her eyes.

"Take it," said Patrick. "It's yours, after all."

Alexis looked him in the eyes. She grabbed the gem and brought it to her lips. She kissed it gently and held it in both hands over her heart.

"Helena?" she asked is a hushed tone.

Patrick nodded. "She visited me in the hospital overnight. I'm not the only one she approached, am I?"

Alexis shook her head. "I know of four or five others so far. Sonny Corinthos and Lorenzo Alcazar each have one. Alcazar says he knows where another one is. And an old boyfriend, Ned, had one. He gave his to me, too.

"Did they tell you what she wants?"

"She wants me to get Valentin Cassadine released."

"She offered me a bigger stone if I could convince you to do it. She tried to paint a picture of what could happen if I sold the stones. Providing a secure future for Emma, funding for research projects..."

"It's crazy, because not only is Valentin facing local charges, but federal ones, too. I have no control over those."

"I'm sure Helena and Valentin are working on a way to get those thrown out, too."

Alexis held up the gemstone to the light, inspecting it.

"I brought it straight to you, so I don't know if it's real," he said.

"It's real. Sonny had his appraised. I had Ned's appraised. I'll get it checked anyway, but I'm certain it's real."

"Can I ask what these jewels mean to you? She said they were important to you."

"They were a part of a necklace my father bought my mother. The large transfer of funds is what alerted Helena to the affair. She tracked down my mother and slit her throat open in front of me while my mother wore the necklace. Helena took it from my mother's dead body as she was bleeding out."

"Oh, Alexis. I'm so sorry."

Alexis just shrugged. "I've been searching for the necklace for years. It's the only thing I know with certainty my mother owned. And I hate the idea of Helena carrying it around as a trophy."

"Why do you think she broke it apart and is just giving it away? Is this just some power move? Some motivation to control you? Torment you?"

"I have no idea."

"Have you talked to Valentin? Maybe he has more information. What does he say?"

"Nothing so far."

"How many more pieces of the necklace are there?"

"The necklace had nine pieces total. Placed in their settings, they line up around the necklace, white diamonds fading to aquamarine to deep sapphire, and between the two sapphires sits a larger, even more perfect, white diamond. I have two, thanks to you and Ned. Corinthos and Alcazar each have one. Helena has the largest stone. That leaves four more."

"Any ideas of who might have the others?"

She shook her head. "Maybe Jerry Jacks. It could be anyone."

"It looks like she's trying to find any way to get at you she can. She's going after friends, enemies, ex-lovers, criminals..."

Patrick thought of the man who just left the apartment when he arrived.

"I see your wheels turning. You suspect Derek?"

Patrick shrugged.

"Don't worry about me, Patrick. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can."

"But I appreciate your concern." She pulled him in for a hug. Alexis gave the best hugs. She pulled him in tight, showing her gratitude and affection with the intimacy of the embrace. Patrick wasn't above enjoying the feel of her breasts against his chest either.

"I better let you get to work," he said. "Besides, I'm coming off an eventful night shift and I need the sleep."

She let him go. "Yes, go rest. Oh, how is Finn doing at GH?"

Patrick narrowed his eyes. "He's doing fine. He just..."

"What? Is he ok?"

"I'm not sure," said Patrick. "Sometimes when I see him, he looks healthy. Other times, he doesn't look so well."

"Really? I'll check on him tonight. Maybe he caught a bug, or something."

"Maybe."

Alexis walked Patrick to the door. Before he left, he turned around and grabbed her by the arms. "Promise me you'll be careful, Alexis. I know you can handle yourself, and you know Helena better than anyone, but I need you to be ok. I know the necklace means the world to you, but it's not worth your life."

Alexis smiled softly. She reached up on her toes and pressed her lips to his. Patrick tensed, uncertain. Her hands reached up to cup his cheeks as her lips caressed gently. He relaxed, feeling the chaste intimacy of the gesture. 

"Thank you for caring, Patrick. And thank you for giving me back a piece of my mother."

"Let me know if there's anything else I can do."

"You won't join me for cake later?"

"I have to get home to Emma."

Patrick kissed her gently on the forehead before turning to go. Not for the first time, he thought with longing of what could have been with Alexis Davis. But he was still grieving the loss of Robin, and Emma wasn't ready for anyone else in his life. And more importantly, danger followed that woman everywhere she went. He couldn't expose his little girl to a life of uncertainty, not after everything she'd been through.

He pressed the button to the elevator and stepped in. As he was riding down he touched his fingers to his lips where hers had just been. He smiled, that kiss was better than cake.


	7. Guilt

Part - 2 - The Game

________________________________

Guilt

_______________________________

 

Julian Jerome

_______________________________

 

"He's not what you think, Alexis."

"I don't want hear what you have to say about him, Jerry. My personal life is none of your business. I don't get how you can disappear out of my life for a year, not caring what I'm up to in the meantime, then come back and criticize the man I'm seeing like you have some sort of say in my personal life. You chose your business over a future with me. This is your doing."

"Just because I left, which I didn't want to do by the way, I was forced, doesn't mean I stopped caring about you. I'm telling you, spending time with this man is going to get you hurt."

Julian listened from around the corner at the Metro Court as Alexis and Jerry had their discussion about him. Neither had seen Julian walk into the hotel as Jerry had pulled her into a quiet hallway to warn her away from "Derek Wells."

"You keep saying that, but you won't give me a reason!"

"Because I can't!"

"Because there isn't one."

"No, I literally can't. I promised the person who told me about him that I would keep quiet."

"So either you are choosing this other person's interests over mine, or you are lying! Either way, nothing you have to say matters to me. I don't believe any words that come out of your mouth even when you aren't acting like a jealous ex-boyfriend, why should I start now?"

"Fine. Be with him. Just guard your heart."

"Like I should've done with you?"

"Darling..."

"Keep your hands off me, Jerry."

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

"But you're not sorry for your choices, and that's why we couldn't work."

"You really think you can make things work with Derek? You think he cares about you like I do?"

"No, Jerry, I think he cares about me more than you ever have. You only care about yourself."

"He's not who you think he is!" 

"I have faith in him!"

"Your faith is misplaced!"

"It's worth the risk!"

"I can't believe this. Don't say I didn't warn you, darling."

"Stay out of it, Jerry."

Julian walked quickly back to the lobby to wait for Alexis, the conversation he just overheard running over and over again in his mind.

 

_________________________________________

"Are you sure you're ok? You were quiet all through dinner," said Alexis as they arrived at Julian's apartment.

"I'm fine, really. Just had a long day. I'm happy to be home and spending the evening with you."

Julian pulled her in his arms and kissed her, trying to distract from the guilt eating away at him for lying to her. They had been dating a couple of weeks, and every day that passed he felt himself caring more and more for the woman in his arms. The greater his feeling for her, the worse he felt.

"How's the Stevens case coming along?" he asked to distract himself as much as her.

"Good. I think we'll get the guilty verdict."

"I never doubted you."

Alexis was biting on her lip, as though contemplating whether or not she wanted to say something. Panic shot through Julian that she'd ask him about what Jerry said. The all too familiar struggle in his mind raged of wanting to tell her the truth in order to have a future with her versus hiding the truth long enough for her to still want him after she found out. And the fact he was actively lying to her about both his identity and the sapphire hidden in his room made it all the worse.

As much to distract himself from this mental war as to distract her from asking questions, he sealed his lips over hers. Once she got over the surprise of gesture, she opened her mouth for him and let him take her to his room.

Julian made her orgasm until she couldn't keep her eyes or legs open any longer. As he lay watching her sleep he considered using this strategy to keep the truth from her long-term. It wouldn't be such a terrible thing, hearing her scream his name over and over.

But it was terrible. First of all, she was screaming the wrong name. And second, Julian didn't think himself capable of love anymore. Until Alexis. She told Jacks she had faith in him. That he was worth the risk.

But he was lying to her. He was using her. He deserved neither her faith nor her affection.

But he kept lying.

For what? For his father's legacy? He hated his father. Was impressing and surpassing a dead man worth losing Alexis?

But then there was the paper. It was bleeding money. He needed capital to diversify. Print was out, but everything he had was sunk into the failing paper. There was only so much of his dirty money he could launder through the paper before the IRS took notice.

The sapphire hidden in the safe in his closet could replenish his accounts long enough to come up on the big payout Helena promised, then Derek Wells Media would have the means to stabilize and expand. Julian wondered what the significance of the jewels were to Alexis. Would she be devastated if he sold the stone? His affection for her was the only reason he still had the damn thing. The only way to know the truth would be to ask. But asking would reveal his deception. He wasn't ready for the consequences of that.


	8. Blackwoods

Blackwoods

________________________

 

Hamilton Finn

________________________

 

Finn's eyes opened at the smell of chicken noodle soup, though his vision was blurred by the bright light in the room.

"Hey you," said his favorite voice in the world.

"Alexis. When did you get here?"

"Just now. Your brother let me in. I brought you dinner."

Finn's vision started clearing. "You're crying. Why?"

Alexis sniffled. "You've been lying to me, Finn."

Dread filled his heart. He didn't want Alexis to ever find out about Helena.

"You're really sick, Finn. You don't have the flu. This is something serious."

He was relieved she was talking about his fatal incurable illness rather than his real deception.

"Did Harrison tell you?"

"No. I can see it by looking at you. You've lost all your color. You're rail thin. Patrick said you haven't been to work in days. You wouldn't answer my calls."

"Sorry about that. It's the drugs keeping me alive that make me dead to the world."

"Quite the paradox."

Tears spilled down her cheeks. He felt terrible guilt knowing he didn't deserve those tears. Knowing he was a coward.

"Don't worry, this has happened before. I'll come out of it in a few days."

"What's wrong with you?"

"I have a disease called Blackwoods Syndrome. I caught it overseas."

"Is there a cure?"

He shook his head, "No. I was looking for one. That's why I came to Port Charles. To GH. They gave me access to the lab and I was able to find someone to give me the funding I needed."

"But you're too sick to do the research."

He nodded.

"What does that mean, Finn?"

Tears filled his eyes. "It means I'm going to die, Alexis."

Alexis closed her eyes and let the sobs convulse her throughout her body. Chase came up behind her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Finn needed to make things right before he died. He needed to fix what he'd done. Watching Alexis in pain over the realization she would be losing her friend was worse than stabbing pains of the Blackwoods. He had to fix it.


	9. Rats

Rats

_______________________

 

Sonny Corinthos

______________________

 

Sonny liked having the DA in his home. That was the first time he'd ever thought those words. But she was so damn cute sitting by his fireplace, drinking her cup of coffee. 

But she was subdued. Not her usual fiery self.

"What's wrong, Alexis?"

She wiped a tear from her cheek. "Nothing. Why did you ask me to come?"

Sonny was uncomfortable with the way she tried to cut to the chase. With most women, he liked having a personal relationship first. Business could wait for a lady.

"You're hurting. You look like someone's dying," he joked.

She closed her eyes and audibly swallowed.

"Oh, God. Someone's dying, aren't they?"

She sobbed. Sonny reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. She froze. Her eyes opened. "Don't," she whispered.

Sonny lifted his hand off her and leaned back on the couch.

"Just tell me why you asked me to come."

Sonny tilted his head as he considered how he wanted to proceed. Part of him still doubted being a rat was the right way to handle the situation. But he needed to tip the scales in his direction.

"I'm volunteering myself to be a confidential informant on some peers in my less-than-reputable business."

That statement seemed to distract Alexis from her thoughts of whoever was dying. "So you want to tattle on the bullies attacking you in the schoolyard?"

"No, I want to provide the DA with information on the goings-on in the criminal underworld."

"Why?"

"I like you, Alexis. I trust you to handle the information I give you with care."

Alexis pursed her lips in consideration. "Doesn't being a rat get you killed in your line of work?"

"A lot of things can get me killed in my line of work."

Sonny grabbed his cup of coffee off the coffee table in front of him. He opened a large jar and pulled out a biscotti. He offered it to Alexis.

"No, thank you."

"Suit yourself." He dipped his biscotti into his coffee and took a bite. 

Heaven.

"I don't have time for this," said Alexis.

"Lorenzo Alcazar has a large shipment of cocaine coming in on pier 36 tomorrow."

"How do you know this?"

Sonny smirked thinking of the guy Jason was holding up on a meat hook at the warehouse. "I hear things."

"I don't think helping you take down your criminal opposition is something I feel comfortable doing. We're not a team. I'm not going to help you rise to the top of the criminal underworld by being your own personal tommy-gun, taking out all your rivals."

"Alexis, I'm already at the top; I don't need you to get me there. I just don't like drugs in my town. I didn't think you would either."

Alexis just sighed sipping her coffee.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Sonny.

"I think you're using me for nefarious reasons, pretending to have altruistic motivations. But, honestly, it's not my call. It's Jordan's call. I'll pass her the information."

Sonny grinned broadly, "See, wasn't that easy? It could be that easy if you wanted to team up in other ways, too."

"Don't, please. I'm having a difficult day, I can't have this conversation right now."

Sonny brushed some flyaway hair out of her face. "I'm sorry you're hurting, Alexis."

"No you're not."

"I am. And I'll prove it."

Alexis raised her eyebrows.

"I'll admit I was being selfish telling you about Alcazar. I want him out of my way."

"Shocker."

"But I'll give you one more thing, as a gift to make you feel better."

Her eyes lit up, "My diamond?"

Sonny smirked. "So you know what it is?"

"Of course I know."

He picked up the cookie jar that held the biscotti and handed it to her.

"Cut the shit," she rolled her eyes, pushing it away.

"Have it your way." He took another and set the jar down. "I'll give you one more piece of information. Julian Jerome is in town."

"The 1980's mobster?"

"The very one. Rumor is he is back, and building a stronghold in the only unoccupied parts of town."

"The Southern waterfront and Charles Street?"

Sonny nodded. 

"I thought he was dead?"

"Witness protection and plastic surgery are the rumors."

She shook her head in exasperation. Alexis stood to leave. "Thank you. I'll pass the information along, though I think telling me this is as much in your interest as ours, just like the Alcazar information."

"I scratch your back, you scratch mine. Or anywhere else you'd like to scratch."

"Goodbye, Corinthos." Alexis left with a roll of her eyes.

Once she was gone, Sonny took out his cookie jar. He looked inside and chuckled to himself. He closed the lid and replaced the jar, thinking that the day Ms. Davis accepted his offer would be the day she got her reward.

 

_________________________________

 

Julian Jerome

_________________________________

 

"You're home late," said Julian.

Alexis answered from the speaker of his phone. Julian was laying in his bed alone with a drink in hand, pouting because she wasn�t there.

"I had a late meeting with an informant."

"You're talking to an informant?" The idea made Julian jump. "Alexis, that's not safe. You should let Jordan handle that sort of thing."

"He'll only talk to me, and he's giving me good information."

"What information is worth your safety?

"I can't tell you, Mr. Port Charles Press."

"Nothing will touch my paper. Anything I hear from you is always kept in confidence. You know that."

The phone was quiet a moment. "I got word on a major drug deal going down."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Wait a couple of days and you might hear the details from Jordan."

Julian already knew the details. Alcazar wasn't very good at hiding his criminal activity from anyone but the cops. "Is it Alcazar? My reporters are hearing buzz of something happening tomorrow."

She sighed, exasperated. "Why didn't you say something? I wouldn't need an informant if my boyfriend told me what I needed to know."

He smiled at the title she gave him. "Well, girlfriend, it was just rumors. First rule of the newspaper business is you don't print anything you don't have evidence to support. You'll get sued. We hear a lot of rumors that don't pan out."

"So at least my information is good."

"It probably is. Did your informant give you anything else?"

"Yep. But I'm serious, Derek. You can't say a word."

"Scout's honor."

"Julian Jerome is rumored to be back in town."

Julian dropped his drink in his lap. Fuck! he thought. "Who is Julian Jerome?"

"An old mobster from the eighties. He's operating in secret for now, apparently. Probably trying to use a false identity to take the other organizations by surprise."

I'm not old, he thought. "Clever move."

"Less clever than he thinks if people on on to him."

Julian got out of bed to change his briefs now soaked with bourbon. "You are absolutely right Alexis. He's not as clever as he thinks. He underestimated your reach."


	10. Verity

Verity

_____________________________

 

Jerry Jacks

_____________________________

 

"What the hell do you want, Jacks?" said Julian.

"What I want, is to be on the top floor, enjoying an afternoon cocktail."

"Why are you in my office? I've got more import things to do than entertain you."

Jerry rolled his eyes. Jerome actually believed his work was valuable. 

"Well, Mr. WELLS, I will accept your gratitude at the conclusion of our conversation, but before then, I would like to present you with a gift."

Julian didn't say anything. He just sat with his arms crossed.

"Ok then, the gift I'd be willing to bestow on you is the opportunity to keep your identity a secret."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play coy, Mr. Jerome. Helena Cassadine told me everything. We're dear old friends."

Julian squirmed in his seat. "What do you want Jerry?"

"You know what I want."

"I know you want Alexis. You don't get to make that choice, and neither to I."

Jerry smiled, "Yes, but you get to decide to stay away from her."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you're a deceitful, arrogant ass, and she deserves better."

"You don't know anything about me, and you certainly don't know anything about my relationship with Alexis."

"Look, either you don't care about her and want to use her, in which case I will do what I have to in order to protect you from her, or you have some feeling for her, and you'll see that keeping her out of your nefarious business and away from your lies is what's best for her."

Jerome was shaking his head and sneering. "I know that your little brain has decided things must fall into one of those two catagories, but consider that I don't give a shit about your options, and I am going to do what I think is right for both Alexis and me."

"She's going to get hurt, Jerome! Either by your business, or by your lies! It's not fair to her!"

"Bullshit, Jacks! You just want her for yourself! Well, here's the deal, I will not be breaking up with her. And I will not be revealing my identity at your request. If and when I do so, it will be because I am good and ready to do it."

"It's not about you!"

"No, it's about her! Stay out of her life! Quit meddling! You just make her miserable, Jerry!"

"I made her the happiest she'd ever been in her life."

"Delude yourself into thinking that. But here's the thing, Jerry, you can't reveal my identity to her. Helena would have you by the balls!"

Jerry stood in shock. "What do you know about Helena Cassadine?"

"What I know, is that she told you to keep your mouth shut."

"How do you know that?"

Julian just smiled behind his desk. He leaned back looking less vulnerable than Jerry had given him credit for. 

"You're working with Helena? Did she give you a gemstone?"

"Get the fuck out of my office Jerry."

"So this isn't about your feelings for Alexis, at all. It's about the fucking diamonds!"

"You don't know anything, so stop jumping to conclusions. You're no good at it."

Jerry walked to the door, "You're a sociopath, Jerome. Be careful I may face the wrath of Helena to save Alexis from you."

"Fuck off!"

Jerry pulled open the door and walked out, and in the process, he nearly slammed head'on into man listening in at the door.

 

___________________________

 

Lorenzo Alcazar

____________________________

 

Lorenzo couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He went to Derek Wells' office in order to find out how he'd been getting information leaked to his paper about Lorenzo's organization. He had no idea he would overhear Jerry Jacks and Julian Jerome going after each other.

The look on Jerry's face was initially one of surprise and anger. But it quickly shifted to a grin of triumph. Jerry was glad Lorenzo knew the truth. Jerry couldn't say anything, but Lorenzo sure as hell would. Anything to cause that bitch more pain.


	11. Crumbling

Crumbling

______________________

 

Julian Jerome

______________________

 

"Derek Wells, you are too good to be true," Alexis said, finishing the last few bites of salmon he made for dinner at her apartment. There was something heart-warming and kind of erotic about seeing the person you care for enjoy a meal you cooked for them. Before Alexis, cooking for a date was a gimmick. Something he did because he enjoyed the act of cooking itself, or because he thought it would get him laid. Now, he wanted so badly to make her happy, to impress her, to nourish her. 

He shook his head at the strange turn his life had taken since that charity ball.

"Why are you shaking your head? Am I completely ridiculous?"

"No, sweetheart, you're perfect. I was just thinking you are the one who is too good to be true."

Her face fell, "I'm not though. I'm not as perfect as you think."

He laughed. "I'm certainly not as good as you think I am."

"Promise when you figure out all my flaws you won't hate me?"

"Alexis, I could never hate you. That's an easy promise to make."

"I won't hate you for your flaws, either. If there are any."

Julian cringed, "There are plenty. Really, don't put me on a pedestal. I'll come tumbling down."

"Whatever your faults," she said, "you mean well, and that is really what matters."

Julian looked her in the eyes. "I do, Alexis. I promise you, I mean well."

"I know." She kissed him over their near empty plates.

Nervous energy flowed through Julian. Now was the time to tell her. He knew it was the time. She'd just promised to be understanding of his faults. She just said she knew he had good intentions. If she found out any other way than from his mouth, she may no longer believe that.

"Curtis is stopping by this evening," she said. "I have him working on a few things for me. He called earlier and said he need to stop by."

"Really? What's he working on?"

"Sonny Corinthos is at the top of my list."

Julian raised his eyebrows, "Ambitious, but if anyone can take him down, it's you."

She touched his face in appreciation. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He sat back in his chair. "It's too bad that tip you got from your informant on Alcazar didn't pan out."

"I still think my source was good, but Alcazar probably has a mole at the PD. My informant said the next tip he gives me about Alcazar, he's not going to tell me until the day of so Alcazar won't have time to change his plans."

"If you could get both Corinthos and Alcazar behind bars, this would be a much better town."

"Unfortunately, there's always another gangster looking to move in on the territory."

Julian chuckled thinking of how true that statement was. 

He brought out dessert he picked up from the Metro Court. He laughed at the sparkling lights emanating from her eyes as the raspberry crumble was set in front of her.

"Seriously, you couldn't be more perfect," she nearly danced in her seat.

He laughed, shaking his head once more.

A knock sounded at the door before she could take a bite. Alexis excused herself to answer for Curtis. To give her privacy, Julian decided to wash dishes. Though he needn't have bothered. Alexis and Curtis were talking in such hushed voices he wouldn't be able to hear anything they said anyway. 

He was tempted to try to listen in and see if Curtis brought any good information on Sonny, but he was really trying to be better for Alexis. Instead he just scrubbed the rest of the pots and pans and wiped them down to dry.

He finished before Alexis made it back. He wondered if Curtis found her something big. Something that would take down Sonny for good.

He couldn't resist. He moved to the living room to see what was going on. Alexis was standing by the door with a file in her hand. Curtis was no longer there.

"Sweetheart, is everything ok? Did Curtis have anything good for you?"

Alexis just stood still at the door. Julian was starting to worry. "Alexis?"

She turned slowly around, gripping the file tight against her chest. The look on her face was one of complete shock and confusion.

"Sweetheart?" he said tentatively.

She took a few steps toward him, confusion fading, and anger taking it's place. She spoke with cold steel in her voice. "Yes, Julian?"

"Was that Curtis? What did have for you?"

She walked the rest of the way to him. "Take a look, Julian." She held out the file to him.

He laughed, trying to think of what could...He realized...

"You called me Julian."

"Well it's your name, isn't it? Julian Jerome?"

The air left his lungs. He felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. "You had Curtis investigating me?"

Alexis laughed derisively, "I love how you sound so appalled! The criminal lying to me from the moment we met is upset with me for finding out about his lies?!"

"No! That's not what I meant."

"For your information, Curtis was hired by someone else to investigate you. The client asked Curtis to bring me what he found."

"Fucking Jacks!"

"What does Jerry have to do with this?"

Julian shook his head.

"Jerry knew!" Alexis put her head in her hands. "He warned me about you. I can't believe he didn't tell me who you were!"

Why the hell would Jerry hire Curtis? There was no reason! He already knew Julian's identity from Helena. Who would suspect him? Corinthos? Alcazar?

"Well, I must say, I'm impressed!" said Alexis. "Who has the time to run a newspaper, be an organized crime boss, and woo the District Attorney all at the same time? Tell me, how did you do it so well?"

"Alexis..."

"What?! What Derek?! Sorry...What Julian?! Is there more? Do you have more secrets your hiding from me?"

"Alexis..." he didn't know what to say.

"Was this all an act? All a joke to you?"

"No! None of it was! The moment I met you, everything changed."

Alexis shook her head and threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "What do you mean the moment you met me things changed? What changed?"

"I didn't expect you to be so amazing. I didn't foresee any of this!"

She pointed a finger at him. "Are you telling me this was all contrived?! Are you saying you planned to seduce me? Were you wanting information on Sonny and Lorenzo? Damn it, Julian, did you have to make me fall in love with you?"

His was fighting for his breath. "You fell for me? You love me?"

"NO! I fell for Derek. I don't know who the hell you are. The man I fell for doesn't exist!"

"I was going to tell you. Tonight."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Get the hell out of my house you bastard!"

"Alexis, please. I love you. I've fallen in love with you, too."

"If this is your idea of love, I want no part of it! Get OUT!"

Julian hesitated, but the look in her eyes told him there was nothing he could say or do. She was past explanations with him. She was done with him.

He grabbed his jacket and walked defeated to the door. As the tears welled in his eyes, he turned once more before leaving. "I love you, Alexis. I really do love you, sweetheart."

She turned her back on him. He walked out the door.


	12. Histrionic Conniption

Histrionic Conniption

_____________________________

 

Lorenzo Alcazar

_____________________________

 

He saw his opportunity and he took it. She was working late and the guard must have been gone for the day or out for donuts. He pushed through the door to the DA's office.

"What the hell are you doing here?" said the murderer. She clearly wasn't expecting anyone. Her suit jacket was resting over the back of her chair and all she was wearing was a little, white, silk camisole over her black skirt. If he hadn't just burst in on her unexpected, he might have thought the bitch wore shit like that to tease him. "I'm really not in the mood for you Alcazar. I've had a shitty week and I don't need you making it worse!"

Lorenzo shut the door behind him. Closer inspection showed dark circles under bloodshot eyes. Had she been crying? She shrugged off any sympathy that might have threatened to come up. "I stopped by to give you an update on my progress with your precious jewels."

Alexis rounded her desk to meet him head on. He liked that about her. She was never the victim. "You got another one?"

Lorenzo couldn't help the grin spread across his face. The laugh that sounded from deep in his chest was one of pure satisfaction at the look of fury in her eyes.

"You'll never guess who I got it from. And I know it was your mother's necklace. I know how it was taken from her. I can't get Luis back, but I can torture you with this forever."

She hauled back and slapped him. He was surprised by the strength of the impact. Alexis was dainty, hardly athletic. Her strength was in her steel spine, not in her muscles. That slap must have come from the depths of her soul. That had him grinning more.

Another slap. That one pissed him off. He wasn't a fucking punching bag. He grabbed her arms and pinned them to her side.

"Let go of me!"

"Quit assaulting me!"

"Fuck you, you bastard! Your brother was trying to kill me!"

"So you say!" He pushed her back a few steps giving her the use of her arms, but staying just out of her reach. "Luis didn't hurt women."

"Did you even know your brother?"

Lorenzo laughed loudly in her face. "You're asking me if I knew my brother?! How about you? Do you know your boyfriend, Madam District Attorney?!"

"Shut the hell up!"

"I guess you got my message from Curtis?"

"It was you? You hired Curtis to investigate Julian?"

"Hell yes it was! He didn't know it was me who hired him, of course. One of my guys did it for me."

Alexis was spitting mad, fists clenched and shaking.

Lorenzo antagonized her further, "I overheard Jerry and Julian fighting over you in Jerome's office. Jerry was so desperate to get back under that skirt. I don't know why the hell he'd want to be anywhere near you, but you seem to have some succubus-like effect on the men around you."

Alexis charged at Lorenzo again. He was ready for her and wrapped his arms around her body, holding her arms down so she couldn't hit him.

"Fuck you! Fuck Jerry! Fuck Julian! I hate all you bastards! You're all out for yourselves!"

"And what about you Alexis? Aren't you out for yourself, too? The only respectable thing about you was that you didn't play the victim. Are you going to start that shit now?"

"Fuck you!"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?!"

They stared in each other's eyes, both filled with hate. Lorenzo realized their entire bodies were touching except their mouths which were inches from each other. He could feel her breath on his skin.

"You're cruel and hateful. You disgust me, you bastard," said Alexis.

But even as she was spewing her venom, he felt her hips press against him. 

Oh fuck, he thought, she better not do that again unless she wanted him fucking her over her big, wooden desk.

Her eyes looked darker than normal against the red-veined sclera. Her cheeks were flushed and pink. His arms were still around her, but he noticed she wasn't fighting for control anymore. Her pelvis pushed again. 

He realized his cock was already hard, and he wondered when that happened. This time, he met her thrust with his own.

The noise that came from her mouth was erotic as hell. He crushed his mouth down over hers. She shoved her tongue in his mouth, demanding pleasure from him. His cock throbbed eager to subdue her.

"You better keep your tongue in your fucking mouth unless you want me to fuck you right here on your desk," he said, then stuck his own tongue back down her throat.

"You're an asshole," she said with conviction as she sucked on that tongue. 

He whirled her around and bent her over her desk. Papers went flying. He leaned his body over her to show his dominance. He bit her on the shoulder and sucked on her neck, hoping to leave a hickey she'd have to hide at her next press conference.

The bitch pressed back against his cock begging him to put it in her. She was going to get it in a minute. But first he shoved his hand up her skirt and felt her pussy. Her silk panties were drenched. He pulled them down and shoved his finger inside. 

She screamed out in pleasure. He put a hand over her mouth, "Shut the fuck up or someone will come pull me out of you." When he released her mouth she stayed quiet. He rewarded her by shoving two more fingers in her pussy and thrusting them in and out. 

She reached out to grab the other end of her desk. Yeah, he grinned, she was submitting. He rewarded her by reaching with his other hand to rub her clit and get her off. 

His hand was dripping wet with her pleasure when he pulled his fingers out. He slapped that tight, little ass, making her stifle a scream, and watched his hand print appear on her olive skin.

He freed his cock and lined up behind her. "You've been wanting this cock ever since you laid eyes on me. You don't deserve it, but your going to get lucky, counselor."

"Shut the hell up."

He laughed and shoved himself inside. He stayed there a moment as pleasure consumed his dick and his head with the feel of her tight pussy clamping around him. She was whimpering. He bet Jerome's dick wasn't half as big. Then he started pumping fast and hard. He reached around her massaging her tits as he fucked her on the hard wood. She arched into his palms giving him a nice angle on her pussy, and he hit it hard with his cock. She came again, and this time it was loud. Her uncontrolled scream set him shooting off.

"Fuck!" he said emptying in her. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back sucking on her neck, and continued his relentless drives into her pussy, now being coated with his cum. When all his cum was inside her, he still pounded in, wanting her to feel it tomorrow when she walked. He wanted her to remember this fuck as the best and worst thing that ever happened to her.

The door slammed open behind them.

"Alexis!"

 

____________________________

 

Lucky Spencer

_____________________________

 

For a second he thought Alcazar was raping her. The way he had Alexis bent over the desk, pulling her hair, looked anything but consensual. But Alexis stood up and Alcazar didn't fight it. Lucky watched him tuck his dick back in his pants with a triumphant look in his eyes. 

As Alexis stood to straighten out her clothes he could see Alcazar's semen dripping down her leg. Alexis noticed, too, and pulled her underwear off that were hanging around her ankles and used it to clean herself off. 

"That was the hottest thing I've ever fucking seen," said Alcazar. 

"Shut up and get the hell out of my office," she said. 

"Alexis, I'll come back," said Lucky. 

"No, I'm sorry. Please stay. We need to talk."

Alcazar sauntered to the door and looked back before he went through. "See you around, counselor." The arrogant look on his face was nauseating. 

Lucky hated that guy, especially in light of recent events. And that was before he walked in on him fucking Alexis. He shoved away the hurt and the jealousy. Lucky moved to shut the door before going to Alexis. She had cleaned herself up and was sitting on the chair in front of her desk with her head in her hands. He bent down on his knees in front of her. 

"Are you ok?"

She shook her head in her hands. He saw a tear drip from her eyes. 

"He didn't force you?"

"Not at all. He just caught me at a vulnerable time. Derek wasn't who I thought he was, and Lorenzo just..." her voice faded. "It was stupid."

"I'm sorry, Alexis."

She wiped her tears and looked at Lucky. She looked devastated. Another tear fell and this time he wiped it away. 

"Thank you for not judging me."

He reached up and kissed her forehead. "You think I have room to judge someone?"

She laughed. She took his hands in hers on her lap, and Lucky was very aware that she was sitting in front of him in a tight skirt and no panties on. How easy it would be to put a hand on her thigh, to trace it up her leg. Someone like Lorenzo would pray on her vulnerability, but he wasn't Lorenzo. And he still had the visual of Lorenzo's semen dripping down her leg. He could smell their sex in the air. 

"Thank you for coming to my aid. You probably heard my scream? Embarrassing."

He shrugged. "I was on my way here anyway. There's something I needed to tell you."

"What?" said Alexis. 

Lucky took a deep breath. Shame flushed over him making it hard to breathe. He hesitated, worried she shouldn't have to deal with his crap right after Alcazar took advantage of her, and her boyfriend fucked her over.

"Lucky, tell me. Please."

He took a deep breath and decided to spit it out. All the secrets had been killing him. "Helena came to see me."

Alexis stilled. There were no more tears. "When?"

"Shortly after you started as DA."

"And?"

"She offered me..."

"My mother's jewels?"

Lucky's mouth dropped open. "I didn't know they were your mother's. She just said they were important to you."

"Where is it, Lucky?" she asked sharply. 

He shook his head in shame and guilt. Her grip tightened on his hands. "It was Lorenzo, wasn't it? Did Lorenzo Alcazar take it?"

He nodded with his head down, not looking at her. She dropped his hands. They fell in her lap. He grabbed the sides of her legs in silent plea. He looked up at her and her face held the coldest anger he'd ever seen. He wondered if it was for him or for Alcazar. 

She stood abruptly, knocking him back. She grabbed her jacket and her briefcase before tearing out the door without another word.


	13. He Who Hesitates

He Who Hesitates

_______________________________

 

Harrison Chase

_______________________________

 

"You don't look well, Alexis," said Chase.

"I'm fine, really."

"Finn's asleep. You can talk to me without him hearing."

Alexis sat on a large comfortable chair in Finn's room. She was in her yoga pants and t-shirt, shoes kicked off, and legs curled up on the seat. Chase sat in a matching chair next to her. She sipped the terrible coffee Chase made with the best of intentions.

"Finn is more important than anything else I have going on."

"And Finn would say that's a load of crock."

Alexis smiled, "Why are you taking such good care of him now that he's sick? You never had a relationship before."

"Just because we didn't have one, doesn�t mean I didn't want one. That I didn't need one."

"Why didn't Finn reach out to you before?"

Chase sighed. "Because he's been sick a long time, and he knew he was going to die. He didn't want me to suffer. It took a lot of convincing that I was suffering just as much without having family around."

"You're a sweet, young man."

"Lonely, yes. I'm not so sure about sweet."

"Where are your parents?"

"Both dead. Finn's the last family I have."

"I'm sorry, Chase."

"Why are you taking care of him alone? Didn't he want hospice?" Alexis seemed to think better of the thought. "Nevermind."

"How about you, Alexis. Tell me about your parents."

"Same as you, both dead."

"Do you have any family left?"

"I have some brothers and a nephew scattered around the globe. And a wicked stepmother who's been a curse on my existence since I was a child."

"I'm sorry to hear."

She smiled that pretty, solemn smile. �Then we�re both sorry."

"Alexis," a weak voice strained to talk. 

"Finn?" Alexis stepped to the bed, sitting on the edge next to her friend. He looked as though he was already dead.

"I'm sorry, Alexis."

"That's the drugs talking. You have nothing to be sorry for, Finn."

"Not true. Chase has a letter for you. Chase?"

"I'm here, Finn," said Chase.

"Thank you..."

Chase waited for the rest of the sentence, but it never came. Finn was lying still, his eyes closed. There was no rise or fall of his chest. There was just a body. Chase stared at his brother, wanting to hug him, to hold him. But Finn never let him do that in life, why should he do it in death? And there was something about a dead body.

A sob came from Alexis. He hugged her instead of Finn. He noticed his own sobs starting up. Chase knew this was coming. Yesterday, Finn told him he would be gone in the coming days, but there was never any way to prepare for death. 

Chase did his best to comfort the crying woman in his arms. The poor woman had been through so much, and soon she would find out the truth of her friend's deception. One that Finn was never strong enough to reveal in his life.

"I should call the coroner," said Chase. Alexis nodded in his arms. "But before they get here, Finn wanted you to have something."

Chase opened a drawer in the side table. There was a small box and a letter. He handed them to Alexis. Chase didn't need to read the letter because he was the one that composed it for Finn the day before.

Dear Alexis,

If your reading this, then it must be goodbye for us. You're the best friend I ever had, and aside from my brother, probably my only friend. That's the most shameful thing in my life. I only cared about two people in my life, and I treated both terribly. 

The tragedy in all this is if I would have treated you a little worse, I might just be alive right now. If I would have treated you better, I would have died with a clear conscious. Instead, I was committed to indecision, and now I'm dead with a guilty conscious. It's painfully humorous, and exactly what I deserve. 

In the box you'll find something that I was told is valuable to you. Your step-mother gave it to me with an offer for something greater if I could persuade you get your brother released from jail. If I would have sold it, and I was offered quite a bit of money from Lorenzo Alcazar, then I might have had the funding for the research I needed to save my own life. 

But I hesitated between coming clean to you and selling the damn thing, and my hesitation has cost be both my life and my good name.

I love you, Alexis. I'm glad you'll have this stone that is so valuable to you. Try to think of the laughs, and not my ultimate failure as a friend. And even though I don't deserve any favors from you, please take care of Chase. He needs a family now.

Love,   
Hamilton Finn

Alexis opened the accompanying box. A pale blue gem glimmered in the lamplight. Chase watched the tears fall from her eyes. Alexis stood and looked down at Finn. Chase could see the anger in her eyes. It faded quickly. Alexis bent down and kissed his forehead. 

"I'll call the coroner," said Alexis, and she walked out of the room.


	14. Vengeance

Vengeance

_________________________

 

Julian Jerome

________________________

 

He knew who was at his door by the intensity of the knocking. Only one person in the world felt that much emotion toward him to bang on his door that way. He raced to open it, grateful for an opportunity to fix things with Alexis. And if things couldn't be fixed, then he was grateful for an opportunity to breathe the same air that touched her skin.

"Alexis!" he called opening the door. There she stood, staring at him; no sign of the woman who was just banging like crazy on his door, except for the firestorm raging in her eyes.

"Alexis," he sighed. "Come in."

She took a deep breath and walked past him into his apartment. She moved through the living room to the small bar he kept in the back corner. She grabbed a bottle of water from the minifridge. She took a drink and set it down. "I don't know why I'm here."

"I'm glad you came, Alexis."

"Why, so you can get information from me? So you can use me? Manipulate me?"

Julian took long, quick strides to close the gap between them. She put her hand out to stop him before he got too close.

"It was never about that with us, Alexis. You know I'm telling the truth."

"Bullshit! How many conversations did we have about Sonny and Alcazar? The whole time, you were filling my head with your thoughts, encouraging me to do your bidding, all the while planning to take over their territories after I put them all away!"

"I wasn't with you for them! I want you for you! I care about you!"

"So fucking the DA, lying to her about your identity, and helping her take down your enemies so you could control the waterfront was all about our relationship, and had NOTHING to do with your greed or ambition?"

"You don't have to get sarcastic."

"DON'T! Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do! You've made me a fool to everyone in this town. Worse yet, you made me a fool to the person I see in the mirror every morning."

Julian sat and put his head in his hands. He needed to fix it. He had to fix things with her. There was no way to fix it! He hated hearing her talk about herself that way. He hated being responsible for it.

"You're no fool, Alexis."

"Wrong. I'm a damned fool. I'm a damned fool all on my own, I just don't need you making everything worse."

Julian pulled on his hair in helpless frustration. He looked up to the woman he had fallen for.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"Don't call me sweetheart! I'm not your sweetheart! You don't give a damn about me!"

He stood, stepping closer to her. "You know that's not true, or you wouldn't be here. You know what you mean to me."

"I'm a means to end!"

He grabbed her by the arms. "I love you, damn it! I love you, Alexis!"

"Liar!" she hit him in the chest like a child throwing a tantrum. "I hate you!" She hit him again. "I hate you for what you made me do!"

"I didn't make you do anything!"

She started sobbing. She was still hitting him, but there was nothing behind the attack. Her fists collided pathetically against his chest. He pulled her down to the couch. 

"What did you do, Alexis? What did I make you do?"

She stared him in the eyes, crying, "I hate you," she whispered.

"Alexis?" Fear started pulsing through him. "What did you do. Let me fix it. What did you do?"

Tears poured down her eyes. "Alcazar," he hardly heard her speak the name.

"Sweetheart, did you hurt him? What did you do?"

Silent sobs shook her body. Guilt and shame poured from her eyes in the shape of tears. She just looked him in the eyes and shook her head.

Then he knew. "You fucked him?"

The look in her eyes confirmed it.

"No." He was shaking his head. "No!" He pushed away from her, trying to get the thoughts out of his head that were parading around, mocking him. Alexis had her head hanging in her hands. "NOOO!" he yelled again. He stood grabbing the coffee table as he rose, and upended it, throwing it at the entertainment center, crashing into his flat screen.

"You hate me that much that you fucked him?!"

Alexis stood, "Fuck you! You betrayed me! You lied to me about who you were!"

Julian picked up a vase and threw it across the room, shattering the crystal, the contents within exploding against the wall. "So what is this? Revenge? You hate me that much? You fuck my enemy and come to rub it in my face?"

"That�s not what this is!"

"Then what?! You want to see me destroyed?! Well here you go, sweetheart!"

"I'm not here to punish you!"

"Then why are you here?"

She dropped to the couch, sobbing. "I don't know! I don't know!"

Julian's mind raced with thoughts of Alcazar�s hands on Alexis. With his mouth tasting her pussy, his dick inside her. "Fuck! Fuck!" He was pacing, trying to get the thoughts out of his mind.

"I don't know why I�m here," she said. "I just can't sit in my own skin. And Finn's dead! I didn't know where to go. I should go. I need to leave."

She stood to go taking steps toward the door. The thought of her going made Julian crazy. He grabbed her by the arm from behind and whirled her around, pressing her up against the door.

"Let go of me!" she yelled.

He took his hands off her and placed them on the wall on either side of her head. Their breath loud and heavy. She didn't fight to get away from him. Tears rushed furiously down her cheeks. Julian felt them starting to drop from his own eyes.

"Tell me," said Julian, "how was he?"

"Fuck you!"

"Tell me how he fucked you!" Julian sobbed. "Did he kiss you like I do?" Julian pressed his forehead to hers as he asked between sobbing breaths. "Did he?"

"Stop! Please stop!"

"Tell me. Did he kiss you like this?" Julian crushed his lips against her mouth. She didn't push him away. Julian knew it was probably why she came. His betrayal, her guilt over Alcazar, dealing with Finn. She needed to lose herself. "Did he kiss you like you were the air he needed to breathe?" He kissed her again. He moved his lips gently against hers, desperate to feel her mouth moving with his. "Did he kiss you like you were the only part of his life worth anything?"

"Julian," she cried. And when he kissed her again, her mouth moved with his. Their tongues caressed each other. Her arms pulled him in. He felt her desperation in how tight she wrapped herself around him, matching his own need for her.

He was hardly aware of how they stripped each other's clothes off; he was only aware of the feel of her bare skin against his. He dropped to the floor with her in his arms. When thoughts tried to invade his mind that not long ago his mortal enemy was feeling her in the same way, he shoved his dick inside her; her tight, wet, warmth was the only thing that could ease the pain and the anger. 

The tears never left her eyes no matter how many times he kissed them away. "Julian," she whimpered. He didn't know if it was from pleasure or pain.  
Julian looked in her eyes, he slowed his pace, and asked, "Was it like this with him, Alexis?"

She shook her head.

"You got your revenge on me, sweetheart." He shoved slowly into her. "You have no idea how badly this hurts."

She stared in his eyes as he pulled out and shoved back in. "Good," she said, moving right with him. "You deserve to suffer." But the anger was gone from her voice.

They kissed again and again, foregoing air for the sake of connection. They fucked and fucked, holding off orgasm, fearful of what would come when the passion died down. But when Alexis starting coming, Julian couldn't hold back anymore. He shot his cum deep inside her, trying to replace any bit of Alcazar still there.

When their heartbeats settled neither one moved. Julian was afraid she would want to go. They just held each other close, with her face buried in his neck. 

"I'm sorry," she mumbled against his skin. He pulled back to see her face as she talked. Tears were ever-present. "I'm so angry with you, but I'm so terribly sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, Alexis. I know why you did it."

"I felt betrayed. I still feel that way. I'm angry at myself for even being here, for letting this happen."

"I know I hurt you. I'm sorry." Guilt filled Julian for the lies he told her. For the truth he was still hiding.

"I should go..." she said.

"No!" He was probably overreacting, but he needed to show her what they had was real, no matter his lies. "Stay. Stay with me."

"You're angry with me."

"No, I'm angry at myself. I'm angry at him. But not you. Let me make it better."

Alexis squirmed underneath him. "No. I don't want you thinking about him, about what I did with him, when you're with me. I could tell you were thinking about him."

"Then let me erase it. Whatever he did to you, let me erase it with my touch."

"You can't change what happened."

"But we can find a way to live with it. I can only do that if you stay." He lifted himself off her, rising to his knees. He grabbed her hand tugging her up with him. "Stay with me," he begged. "Stay."

She nodded almost imperceptibly, and he stood, lifting her in his arms, cradling her, and carried her to his bed.


	15. Reclamation

Reclamation

_____________________

 

Lucky Spencer

_____________________

 

The station was a madhouse. The press were fighting for position outside, and Lucky had to fight his way into the building. He was called in the middle of the night to come in because the PCPD just made their biggest arrest in years.

Lucky was readying himself to leave the station again to go help out directly at the scene. There were officers talking and moving all over the squad room. He almost didn�t hear when someone called his name. 

"Lucky," said Alexis. His heart raced at the sight of her. It was the first time she addressed him directly since hearing about his deception. After Helena gave it to him, Lucky wasn't sure what he was going to do with the damn rock, but before he figured it out, his safe was emptied and Alcazar was gloating. And now he let down a woman he respected and admired.

"Hey, Alexis. How can I help you?" It seemed a pathetic response for the mental war raging in his head when he was near her.

"You have a good relationship with Sonny Corinthos?"

"Good enough. He's friends with my parents."

"Jordan insisted I interview Sonny with PD in the room. I don�t think she trusts me."

Lucky shrugged, "I'll do anything you need."

"I'm counting on it. Come on."

Alexis lead him to the interrogation room. Sonny Corinthos was handcuffed to the table.

"Mr. Corinthos," said Alexis. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Hello, Alexis. Is my lawyer on her way?" he asked.

"I believe so. It's a little chaotic out there, as you can imagine."

"Then I have nothing to say until she gets here, no offense to you, of course."

"I assumed as much."

"Then why are you here, Alexis?"

Alexis looked to Lucky before sitting down in the seat across from Sonny. Lucky was leaning against the wall off to her right. From this angle, the could see both Alexis and Sonny clearly. 

"You know why I'm here. Your house is being raided. Your property is being seized."

Sonny tilted his head, smirking. He looked at Lucky, then back to Alexis. Lucky narrowed his eyes in concentration. This was not the conversation Lucky expected.

"Where is it?" asked Alexis.

Sonny's eyes flicked over to Lucky, "I'm sure you've noticed, there is a detective in the room with us, Alexis."

"Indeed there is."

"You trust him with this?"

"He was given one, too."

Sonny looked to Lucky and smirked. "Helena just can't keep away from you Spencers, can she?"

Lucky realized Sonny must have a gem like he did.

"Where is it, Sonny? We don't know what the hell is going to happen if PD seizes it as evidence."

Sonny shook his head and smiled, "Well, madam DA, you're in a pickle, aren't you? Are you sure you don't want to rethink my previous offer."

"Are you bribing me with my own jewels?"

"That's not the offer I was talking about," he said smiling. Alexis raised an eyebrow at him. The overt flirtation Corinthos was pushing was irritating Lucky's skin. Sonny lifted a finger and beckoned Alexis closer. 

"Alexis..." said Lucky moving in between them, afraid of what Corinthos might do.

Alexis just shook her head at Lucky. He put up his hands, but didn't back away in case Alexis needed him. Alexis leaned over the table to the smirking mob boss on the other side. Sonny made no secret of staring at her breasts as he came in close to her. Lucky could hear Sonny whispering, but couldn't make out what he was saying.

Alexis pulled back with a startled look on her face, "No, you didn't?"

Sonny leaned back with a suggestive smile.

"Of course you did."

Sonny gave a soft laugh. "You can scratch my back in return anytime you like."

Alexis stood and backed away to the door. "Come on, Lucky. We're going to oversee the raid."

______________________________

 

The Corinthos fortress was never easier to penetrate. With the DA and the PCPD's lead detective flashing some identification at the front gate, the entire property was at their disposal. There were a large amount of officers canvasing the place. The commissioner was sparing no expense on finding every bit of evidence on Corinthos possible.

Alexis walked through to one of the sitting rooms without a word to anyone until she reached her destination. "Go help with searching his office," she commanded to the two officers in the room. 

They left quickly leaving Lucky and Alexis alone. 

"Do you know where..." said Lucky.

Before he finished his sentence, Alexis was moving to the seating area by the fireplace. She sat on the sofa and reached for a cookie jar, of all things.

"Hungry?" asked Lucky.

She opened the jar and looked inside holding her breath. She reached in and rattled around whatever rock-hard cookies Corinthos kept in there, then she pulled out an enormous diamond. It was so large, it looked almost looked fake, but there seemed to be a buzzing aura that surrounded the jewel that denied any question of it's authenticity.

"How many are there?" asked Lucky.

"Nine," said Alexis. "They were my mother's."

"Helena killed your mother, right? That's what my dad told me."

Alexis nodded, still staring at the diamond.

"How many do you have?"

"Four now."

"Do you know where the others are?"

"Helena has one. Lorenzo Alcazar has two. I think Jerry Jacks has one. And I'm uncertain about the last."

Guilt drove him to say, "If I can make up for losing one..."

"If Jordan asks, tell him Sonny gave up nothing, and we came here to see if there was anything we could use against him."

"Of course."

Alexis finally tore her gaze away from the diamond after she put it in one of the zippers in her purse. Before standing to go, she reached in and grabbed two of those hard cookies. She gave one to Lucky and crunched into the other herself.

Lucky couldn't help but laugh. Alexis even let out a giggle. A smile took over her face at getting the diamond. She placed a hand on Lucky's cheek and said, "Thank you, Lucky." Then she placed a gentle kiss on his other cheek. 

At a loss for words, Lucky just smiled, pleased be finding a way to make up for his mistake. He planned on helping her find the rest of those gems, even if it meant going after Helena herself.


	16. Deception

Deception

 

__________________________

 

Curtis Ashford

_________________________

 

Alexis stared at the pictures Curtis just handed to her. Her analytical brain was a sight to behold. 

"And these are all taken on different days?" asked Alexis, flipping through them.

"Yep."

"He always keeps it on him?"

"In his breast pocket in his suit." Curtis pointed at the picture of Lorenzo putting the stone into his pocket.

"It's the other white diamond. There was only two of them that size on the necklace."

"And you have the other."

"Exactly. He said he also has a sapphire, but it's not in any of these pictures."

"Maybe he keeps that one somewhere else. It's better to split them up in case someone finds one."

Alexis paced around her office. "So I need to get to his breast pocket."

Curtis shook his head. "No, if he catches you, Alexis, you don't know what he'll do to you."

Alexis gave him a side eye, as though she could care less what Alcazar would do to her.

"It doesn't have to be you who takes the diamond," he said.

"Are you volunteering?"

"Absolutely."

Alexis set the file on her desk. "I know how I would get that close to him," she said suggestively. "Tell me, what do you propose to do?"

"I haven't thought it through yet."

Alexis paced; her finger tapped on her lips in contemplation. "I have a plan."

 

____________________________

 

Lorenzo Alcazar

____________________________

 

The building was mostly dark. Lorenzo triggered motion sensors as he walked down the hallway to the DA's office. There was no guard outside her door. He smiled, wondering if she wanted more of what he gave her last time. Or if she was playing him. That idiot, Jerome, didn't have a clue how manipulative and intentional this mantis was. But Lorenzo knew. He probably knew her better than anyone.

He didn't knock on the door, rather just pushed his way in. Alexis was working at her desk, glasses at the tip of her nose, typing on her computer. She sighed exasperated when she looked up, as though expecting manners from someone she summoned to meet her.

"Lorenzo," she said by way of greeting, as if 'good evening' would be too difficult to communicate. As if she didn't want him to have one.

"Alexis," he responded.

She stood and walked around her desk leaning on it and crossing her arms in front of her. She must have known how it pushed up her tits behind that suit jacket she was wearing. He didn't even try to look away from them.

"Aren't you curious why I asked you here?" she said.

Without looking up, he said, "I'm sure you'll tell me."

She heaved a deep sigh, making her chest inflate further. "I wanted to see if there was something we could work out to get my jewels. There must be something I have that you want. Or something I could do for you that you can't do for yourself." Her lips puckered and her hands dropped to the desk she sat on.

 

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting we come to a mutually beneficial understanding."

Lorenzo was afraid to incriminate himself by suggesting sex for the diamond. He wondered if that was her play. He stayed quiet, tilting his head in examination of her. Alexis Davis was an ever-changing enigma to him.

She pulled off her suit jacket, letting it drop on the desk behind her. The little, strappy blouse underneath revealed the soft, olive skin of her shoulders and chest. He remembered how it felt having his lips on her neck. 

And it look like she wanted more. "Are you trying to fuck me to get your diamonds?" he asked.

"And if I am?"

"You really think you're a good enough lay to give up millions?"

"You tell me. As I seem to recall, you thoroughly enjoyed yourself last time. I might be willing to give you more if you'd be willing to give me something back."

She stepped closer, swaying her body back and forth. He almost wished he was a strong enough man to resist it. But, nah, he was fine with being the man who couldn't. She stopped inches in front of him and looked in his eyes.

"I haven't accepted your offer," he said. 

She closed the space between and whispered on his lips. "Then let me convince you." She pressed her lips against his. 

Such a different kiss than last time, he thought. Her lips were gently and soft, rather than firm and demanding. And if he thought her lips were soft, they were nothing to her tongue that reached out, running over his lips. 

"Mmm," he said in a growl, pulling her body into his. He could feel her arching into him. His hand reached down and grabbed her ass, remembering what it felt like to take her from behind.

She pushed his jacket off his shoulders, then threw it across the room. Lorenzo chucked, if she had a clue what was in his pocket, she probably wouldn't be manhandling it that way.

She pulled him by the shirt to sit in a chair facing her desk. He sat, letting her take control this time. Tit for tat since last time he was the one manhandling her. She pulled her skirt around her hips and straddled him, her cleavage right in his face. He nuzzled her tits through her shirt, biting gently on her nipple.

"Oh! Lorenzo," she said, grinding her hips into him. Her fingers tangled in his hair and she pulled back, making him grunt. She brought her lips and tongue to his throat, sucking and licking. Then her hands held his head tightly as she brought her lips back to his, thrusting her tongue against his.

She said something in a mumbled whisper against his mouth, but he couldn't hear well from the buzzing in his head and her hands over his ears and fingers tangled in his hair. "Huh?" he asked. She just smiled and kissed him again, rubbing herself against him, holding his head tight.

When he couldn't take the foreplay any longer, he reached down to unbutton his pants and lift his ass to slide them down. His lips never left hers. The only thing separating him from her were those dainty, little panties she had on. 

He was about to rip them off when Alexis jumped off him, pulling down her skirt.

"Curtis!" she said, straightening herself out.

Lorenzo pulled his pants up as he stood. They were going to have to find a better place to do this. Both times they were interrupted by irritating, jealous minions.

"You ok, Alexis?" he asked, eyeballing Lorenzo. 

"I'm fine."

"Look, Alexis, I really need to talk to you. It's urgent." Curtis didn't take is eyes off Lorenzo. 

Urgent, my ass, thought Lorenzo.

Alexis was putting on her suit jacket, so Lorenzo huffed and looked around for his. It was over by the wall. He didn't bother tucking in his shirt. He snagged up the jacket and walked to the door. He looked back and Curtis was standing right behind him.

"What are you doing?" said Lorenzo.

"I'm making sure you make it out of this building. You're not allowed in here after dark."

"You're a PI, neither are you."

"I'm a special investigator for the DA. I have a pass."

Lorenzo rolled his eyes and walked ahead of Curtis until they were out of the building. Curtis went back in, locking the door before Lorenzo could get his jacket back on.

When his jacket was on, he reached in his pocket for the diamond...

It was gone.


	17. Hope

Hope

________________________

 

Julian Jerome

________________________

 

She was different with him than before. Less natural and easygoing. Preoccupied with her thoughts. Clearly thinking about his betrayal. Thinking about what she did with Alcazar in her pain and anger. He could see the guilt in her eyes. When he asked her what she was thinking, she said she was busy at work. And, to be fair, she was. She was preparing for her brother's trial, and then Corinthos was in custody, which was a whole other stress for her. 

Julian lamented his dreams of reclaiming his father's territory. With Corinthos in jail, all he needed was to get Lorenzo Alcazar and Jerry Jacks out of the way and he would run the entire town. But if he wanted to be with the DA, he had to give up that dream.

Even if he was giving up his play at running the Port Charles underworld, he wasn't giving up on taking the other mobsters down. He was like a petulant child throwing a fit because if he couldn't have his territory, none of them should have it either. He knew how childish it was, but it didn't matter. He had his people at the Press looking for dirt on Jacks and Alcazar even as he was dismantling his other organization.

Alexis lay naked next to him in his bed. She was more beautiful than any painting he'd seen in his sister's gallery. Her skin seemed to glow in the darkness with radiant energy. His hand traced the curves of her body from shoulder to thigh. 

Julian never allowed a woman to take over his mind the way she had. No one ever intoxicated him with a look. And most importantly, no one ever had faith in him.  
Until her.

No one ever thought him worth fighting for. But she was still there.

He brushed his lips over hers, uncertain if he wanted to wake her. He glided them down her throat. They traced the swell of her breast and to the point of her nipple.

He'd fallen spectacularly for the woman. Worshiping her body gave him pleasure. It was more than just pleasure from fucking, but pleasure from the existence of her body. She would forever be his archetype of beauty.

His mouth moved from her breast to her abdomen. He rested his cheek on the soft skin below her navel, feeling the rhythmic sensations of her sleeping body. He could have stayed there the rest of the night.

A hand ran through his hair. He looked up to find her smiling at him. 

"Julian."

He hardly heard her say the word it was so quiet, but the sound of his name on her lips had his heart aching. It was the first time she said it without anger, or resentment, or hesitation. He closed his eyes to gather his bearings, because her voice made his world spin. His cheek against her body grounded him well enough to look up again.

"Alexis," he breathed.

"What are you doing awake?" she asked. Back and forth her fingers moved over his head. The loving gesture more gratifying and comforting than any other since she learned of his betrayal.

"Loving you."

She smiled warmly with her eyes. And he sighed a breath of relief. It was the first time she looked at him that way since she discovered his identity.

He kissed down her belly to her lower lips. Her musical whimpers danced in his ears when he split her sex with his tongue. He licked up and down, agonizingly slow, loving how she squirmed beneath him. When he kissed her clit and fluttered his tongue, she said his name again. Desperate to hear it again, he sucked and licked and flicked and nipped the little bud.

"Julian!" There it was! The sound was as glorious as he imagined. And her orgasm was a spectacular sight, her hands gripped the sheets, her back arched, her eyes closed, and her mouth open. Before it was over, he was on his knees between her legs pushing himself inside her, eager to feel her contracting around him. 

He ignored his phone that started ringing when he was buried deep in his woman. He kissed her, swallowing her cries of pleasure with his mouth. His hands gripped her ass as he pounded into her. He held off his own orgasm until she came again, then he let go his restraint. Almost as much as the orgasm itself, he loved the feel of his cum in the deepest places of her body.

He rained kisses over her lips and neck as their bodies settled, clinging to the intimacy they shared. 

His phone rang again. He heard a quiet grumble, but he wasn't sure if it was from Alexis or himself. He reached to grab the phone while still buried inside her. It was the Press. The clock read two o'clock in the morning.

"What!?" he said angrily.

"Mr. Wells," his identity still wasn't common knowledge, "we found evidence linking Jerry Jacks financially to Sonny Corinthos, and we're not talking about his coffee business, if you know what I mean."

Julian pulled out of Alexis and sat back on his heels. "You've got dirt on Jacks? Do the police know?"

"Yes, sir, per your request, they were called the moment we found something. Hold the presses? The article is almost complete."

"Absolutely. And the evidence?"

"Handed over to the police, sir. Commissioner Ashford is here. Don't worry, we got copies of everything."

"Great work. I'll be down there shortly."

Julian hung up the phone without a goodbye.

"What�s going on?" asked Alexis, sitting up with him.

"Jerry Jacks will probably be arrested soon. My investigative reporters found a trail of evidence linking Jacks to Corinthos."

Her eyes got wide. Julian wondered if it was regret for her former boyfriend. "I should probably get down there. The rest of the press is going to want a statement when your paper hits the stands."

"Stay in bed with me and give my paper your exclusive commentary," he smirked.

She shook her head, "You're incorrigible."

"Ok, fine, I'll drive you in."

"It's going to be a long day."

"Then we'll make it an early evening. I can't wait to get you back here."

Alexis smiled solemnly at Julian. "I'm in love with you, Julian. I hope you know that."

The impact of her words nearly knocked him off the bed. He took a deep breath before sharing with her, "I love you, too, Alexis."

She nodded, though her face didn't show the joy he expected. She kissed him sweetly before getting out of bed and going to the bathroom.

Julian's heart ached knowing he was still hiding the whole truth from her. And for the first time, his love for her overpowered his selfish need to be with her. She deserved the truth whether or not she chose to be with him. He looked to his closet that held his safe. That night, planned on showing her what was inside.

 

___________________________

 

Harrison Chase

___________________________

 

Chase wanted to do it for Finn. He knew Finn wouldn't have wanted him to risk his badge, but he would want Alexis to have what's hers. And he wanted to do it for Alexis. Truthfully, he had a bit of a crush on her, and she'd been good to him since Finn died, checking up on him everyday. Taking him to lunch.

Chase was in the evidence room with the facade of working on another case. He needed a key to get in the back room where they kept the real valuable evidence, like million dollar diamonds. He wondered what color gem Jacks was brought in with. He didn't know the color, but he heard it was big.

He moved to inspect the door, hoping nobody saw him. He turned to look around and bumped right into someone.

"Chase, what are you doing here?" said Lucky.

"I'm just reviewing evidence from the Petroccelli murder."

"You know it's up by the front door. There's no evidence in the back room for that case."

"Of course, must have slipped my mind."

Lucky and Chase stared at each other. "Well?" said Lucky.

"Right. I'll go get it." Chase turned to leave hoping Lucky wasn't too suspicious of him. As Chase neared the front of the evidence room, he wondered why Lucky was there at all. 

Chase stopped when he heard keys. He turned back and asked Lucky, "What the hell are you doing here, man?"

Lucky rolled his eyes.

"You're not even scheduled to work tonight," said Chase.

"Don't worry about it."

"Is it the diamond? Are you here for the diamond?�

"Are you kidding me? What diamond?"

Chase raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know about the diamond?" said Lucky.

"Everyone knows about it."

"I'm not getting it for me."

"Don't you dare take that diamond," said Chase. "That belongs to someone!"

"Yeah, and the person it belongs to will never get it if it's locked up in there!"

"Who are you taking if for?"

"None of your business."

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"Look, Chase, just pretend you didn't see me. I'm returning it to it's rightful owner."

Chase tilted his head in question. "Alexis?"

Lucky stopped. "How did you know it belongs to Alexis?"

"Because Helena gave one to my brother."

"She gave one to me."

"Did you give it back to Alexis?"

"No, it was stolen by Lorenzo Alcazar. I'm getting her this one to try to make up for it."

Chase sighed in relief. "I was here to try to get it for her, too. What her stepmother is doing to her is pretty awful."

"Ok then, stand guard while I find it."

Chase nodded and turned to watch for people while Lucky entered the back room. He could hear Lucky searching through different compartments in the back. He was taking longer than Chase anticipated.

Chase heard the door to the evidence room opening, he ran to the front of the room and pretended to be digging in a box of evidence. 

"Hey, Rodriguez!" he said. "Working the night shift, huh?"

"Yeah, man. I've been called in three times this week. We're way too short-staffed in the evidence room."

"That sucks, man."

"Yeah. Looks like you're working the Petroccelli murder huh?"

"Yeah, Spencer and me."

"Good luck with that."

Rodriguez took off to the back room. Chase panicked trying to think of a reason to stop him that wouldn't implicate him in a missing diamond. He was getting ready to yell something, anything.

"Oh shit," said Rodriguez, "I think I left my keys in the bathroom. I won't get very far without them."

"Oh man, you better you get them before someone picks them up. You don't want to get reported for losing evidence room keys."

"Seriously, bro. Catch you later."

Chase watched Rodriguez walk out of the evidence room. Lucky came out of the back room.

"You got it?" asked Chase.

Lucky patted his breast pocket in his jacket. "Yep, come on. She's here right now, I saw her come in a little while after Jacks."

Lucky and Chase raced to the DA's office. The guard at the door let them through. Alexis was working at her computer. She looked up at Chase and Lucky.

"Gentlemen," she said. "How can I help you?"

Chase and Lucky grinned at each other before turning their smiles to Alexis. Lucky reached into his pocket and pulled out a pale, blue diamond.

Her jaw dropped in shock. As soon as she was able to recover she moved around her desk and ran to the detectives, embracing them, one in each arm.

"Thank you," she said. Chase grinned, knowing it was worth it.


	18. Bastards

Part 3 - The Deceit

__________________________

 

Bastards

__________________________

 

Valentin Cassadine

__________________________

 

The interrogation room was a nice chance of scenery from his cell. Valentin, however, was ready to get back to Wyndemere. Maybe this meeting with his sister meant she was making progress toward that goal.

"Hello, sister."

"Brother," said Alexis.

"It's lovely to see you; it's been a while."

"Indeed it has. Helena sent me on a wild goose chase all over Port Charles. You had to know it was going to take time."

Valentin laughed. "You don't have to find every diamond before getting me released.�

Alexis shrugged, "The deal was the diamonds for your release, and I still need three more."

"Which ones?"

"The big one and the two sapphires."

"Do you know where they are?"

"Not with certainty."

Valentin sat forward. "Natasha, I think you know exactly where the big diamond is."

"Yes, I'm sure it's around her throat, but I don't know where the wicked witch of the west has been residing."

"Of course you do. There is only one place that hag would stay when she's in town."

"How did you get her to stay in Port Charles?"

"Natasha, I have our dear brother, Stavros, in some uncomfortable accommodations in Siberia. I could get Helena to do almost anything I want right now. Including forcing her to give up those diamonds."

He watched his sister smile ruefully as she said, "You didn't expect her to give them to all my enemies, lovers, and friends."

Valentin laughed, "You've got to hand it to the bitch, she knows how to make your life miserable to the very end, bribing everyone you hate and everyone care about to turn against you."

Alexis shrugged, "It only partially worked. Some came to me right away."

"Where are the the sapphires?"

Alexis sighed deeply and leaned back in her chair, "Lorenzo Alcazar has one. And given that I already stole a diamond back from him, I don't think it's going to be that easy to find the next."

Valentin shook his head. "And the other?"

"I'm not entirely sure where it is, but I have an idea. That one has taken the most effort to obtain, so far."

"Who did she give it to?"

"Julian Jerome."

Valentin laughed, "Your boyfriend? You can't get your boyfriend to give you a diamond? Natasha, sweetheart, I know your late mother didn't get a chance to teach you how to use your feminine wiles, but come on!"

She didn't seem pleased with his teasing. "He's been playing me from the start. I didn't even know who he was until recently."

"And?"

"I was hoping he'd develop real feelings for me and give me the damn thing. But that clearly isn't going to happen. He still has the sapphire, and I think he's just waiting for an opportunity to convince me to let you go so he can get his hands on Helena's big diamond. I'll just have to figure out where he's keeping it and steal it."

"He's a fool if he thinks Helena is going to give up her greatest trophy of killing your mother as a reward for letting me go. Hell, she wouldn't agree to give it up when I threatened her dearest son's life. The only way anyone is getting that diamond from her is yanking it off her cold, dead corpse."

"The same way she did to my mother."

"Don't get sentimental, Natasha. It doesn't suit our family."

His sister nodded. "A friend of mine will be starting a fire this evening in the evidence room to cover his tracks for stealing the diamond Jerry had. I encouraged him to make the fire big enough to destroy the entire backroom. That includes the evidence against you. The only evidence that against you will soon just be witness testimony. And I can't convict you on that as the witnesses are obviously unreliable."

A smile spread across Valentin's face. "Thank you, Natasha."

"I'm just holding up my end of the bargain."

"I tell you what, if I get out of here before you find the the jewels, I'll help you get the rest."

"Thank you. And what of our brother in Siberia?"

"Do you really care?"

Alexis shook her head, "No really, no." She pushed back from the table and stood. Before she opened the door, she said, "Next time I see you, Valentin, you'll be a free man. We're holding the FBI's evidence against you, too."

Valentin smiled an leaned back, pleased both he and his sister would be getting what they wanted while their wicked step-mother would lose everything. Including her life.


	19. Contrition

Contrition 

______________________

 

Julian Jerome

______________________

 

Julian's plan was a simple one. It was an early morning for them both, so he wanted to pick up Alexis early from work and bring her home. He wanted to make love to her one more time, then tell her the truth. He was going to find a way to convince her to stay with him.

But the best laid plans of District Attorney's boyfriends often go awry.

She had to stay late at work, and by the time she came home, Julian had fallen asleep. He woke up to the sounds of her hushed voice talking on the phone in the other room.

"We can trust them Curtis. They've helped me get three others...I know you don't feel comfortable bringing more people in, but they've proven themselves...We need more manpower, and Chase and Spencer are willing, able, and loyal...Well, it's my call, and I say they're in...Tomorrow night...I know...Goodbye."

"What's going on tomorrow night?" said Julian.

Alexis jumped a little as she turned to face him. "You know I can't talk about work, especially to the Press."

"Alexis, you have to know I wouldn't jeopardize you or your career. I'm just worried about you. That sounded very cloak and dagger."

"I thought you were asleep."

"I figured that much."

She sighed, seeming exasperated. "I can't talk about it, Julian."

He put his hands up in the air in surrender, "I just want to make sure you're safe."

"I've got a great team behind me. I'm fine."

Julian walked up to Alexis and cupped her face with his hands. As he stared into her eyes, he could see dark, puffy bags surrounding them. Her eyes were bloodshot. She was stressed. She was exhausted. She was tense.

He brought his lips to her ear and said, "You've got me, too, sweetheart. Let me take care of you." He pressed his lips to her cheek. His lips felt moisture dropping from her eyes. He pulled back and stared into them once more, and he saw pain, and sadness, and anxiety.

"Alexis? What's wrong, sweetheart?"

She shook her head in his hands and closed her eyes. He put his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "You've got to be exhausted. You've been working day and night, and when you're not working, I'm keeping you up way too late. Come on, let's get you to bed."

He guided her back to his bedroom. He helped her strip down and she lay in bed wrapped in his arms. He expected her to fall asleep right away, but her breath never fell into the rhythm of sleep. She stayed tense and alert.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" said Julian. "You're not yourself. Are you still angry with me?"

She shifted so she could look in his eyes. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't in pain."

"I can tell. I'm sorry I hurt you, Alexis."

"I'll be fine. This isn't the worst hurt I've ever felt in my life."

Julian felt the sting of her statement, assuming an implication of her caring for someone more than him. Jerry maybe? "What happened?"

"I witnessed the murder of my mother."

Julian felt like an ass for thinking it was a man that hurt her. "Oh, Alexis. I'm sorry. What happened?"

"My father was having an affair with my mother. His wife would never blame him for his behavior. She blamed my mother. I watched Helena cut my mother's throat open with a dagger."

"Oh my God." His heart raced, terror and dread filling him at the vastness of his betrayal, accepting the diamond from Helena.

"Then she took a necklace my father bought for my mother right from her bleeding throat. She's been taunting me with it my entire life."

"That's terrible. What did the necklace look like?"

"It had nine stones on it. There were diamonds fading to aquamarines to sapphires on either side, and a much larger diamond in the center. I'm desperate to get the necklace back, for the sake of my mother's memory. But Helena has broken it up and is giving away pieces for the joy of seeing me suffer."

His gut wrenching, he barely got the words out, "Alexis, I had no idea."

"How could you know? I never told you."

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't hurt my mother or steal my mother's diamonds, you don't have to say you're sorry."

Julian shook his head. "Sweetheart, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What?"

Julian closed his eyes and exhaled, hoping for the courage to come clean. He pulled away from Alexis, who looked confused. He stood and walked to the closet. He opened a hidden safe and took out the sapphire Helena had given him.

He came back to the bed to find Alexis sitting, the blanket wrapped around her. He sat next to her, not knowing what to say. He just said, "I'm sorry."

He opened his hand and revealed a large, deep, blue sapphire. The stone was stunning, no matter how many times he laid eyes on it. He looked up to see Alexis with tears falling down her cheeks. Her hand reached out to take the sapphire.

"Helena got to you, too?"

He hung his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what it meant to you."

"But you lied to me again."

He nodded, eyes filling with tears, wondering when she'd leave.

"Why give it to me now?"

"I planned on giving it to you since nearly the beginning. I just wanted to find a way to do it where you wouldn't leave me."

"So why now? You think I won't leave you now?"

"No, I'm almost certain you will."

"Then why?"

"Because for the first time in my life, I love someone more than I love myself. If doing what's right for you means losing you, then so be it."

She brought the sapphire to her lips, then held it to her heart. She stood from the bed and picked up her pants. She unzipped the pocket and put the sapphire inside before zipping it closed. Julian stood, fearful she was going to leave. His thoughts raced for reasons to convince her to stay. 

She folded the pants and put them on a chair and walked back to Julian. She stared in his eyes with a pained look on her face. 

"Alexis..."

She silenced him with a kiss. It took him a moment to realized the kiss was meant to last. She pulled him toward the bed, and she lay down with him on top of her. As relieved as he was that she was making love to him, he couldn't let go of the fear that all really wasn't forgiven.

And when he woke several hours later, she was gone...


	20. Karma

Karma

___________________________

 

Curtis Ashford

___________________________

 

The small boat hardly fit everyone, but Alexis didn't think it was a good idea to take the regular launch to Spoon Island. She was sure Helena would be alerted to their presence. And with Valentin not yet released, she was hopeful Helena would be wandering the empty mausoleum as if it was still her home. Curtis was entirely in agreement, but he was never one for boats to begin with, and sharing the tiny boat with two other men was anything but enjoyable.

"Did the fire burn the whole evidence backroom?" Lucky asked Chase. "After I set it, I had to just get out before anyone saw me. I didn't get a chance to see the damage."

"Everything was destroyed. There was nothing salvageable."

"Good."

Curtis wondered how he allowed himself to get sucked into this madness. Breaking and entering, arson (or at least aiding and abetting arsonists), and grand theft.

"I can't thank you all enough," said Alexis. "I don't deserve what you're doing for me."

Then Curtis remembered how he got sucked in. It wasn't the money, or the thrill; it was the lady. Alexis threw out his charges that night when he was caught on the pier trying to relapse on cocaine. She was down for him, and wrong or right, he was down for her.

"You deserve far more," said Chase.

The kid was growing on Curtis.

"Do you all remember your entrance points?" asked Curtis

"The stables," said Lucky.

"The east tower," said Chase.

"I've got the southern tunnel," said Curtis.

"And I'm at the front door," said Alexis.

"Perfect," said Curtis. "Alexis, you're going to knock at ten o'clock sharp. We should all be in position by then if we can find our way through these catacombs."

"Just follow the directions and you should be fine. These are three tunnels I've used dozens of times."

As they made landfall and tied the boat to shore, Alexis gave each of the men a kiss on the cheek before they set off to their respective entry points. Curtis kissed her back, and whispered, "Be careful," before taking off to the south tunnel.

The entrance to the tunnel was located in a small shed housing gardening supplies. The shed was concealed by overgrown shrubbery. Curtis made his way in as quietly as he could. The opening to the tunnel was on the floor, just as Alexis said it would be. 

The tunnel was tight and cramped. There was a musky stench of death in the tunnels, and he wondered if it was roaming wildlife, or one of Helena's many victims. Who knows, maybe any earth that woman resided on smelled of death. 

It was 9:45 when he got to the entrance into Wyndemere. It brought him into one of the guest bedrooms. He stayed there quiet as he waited for everyone else to get to their destinations.

Texts came in from Chase and Lucky they were ready right at ten. Alexis messaged when she was entering through the front doors. 

"Helena!" he heard Alexis yell in the house. "Helena! Come out and face me! I know you're here!"

Curtis heard footsteps run down the hall toward Alexis. He wondered how many guards they were going to have to deal with. For the first time, he realized people were going to die tonight. He wasn't about to let it be him or anyone on his team.

For a moment, there was a lot of yelling and big commotion. He followed the sounds coming from the sitting room off the main entrance. He chanced a glance and saw Helena standing in front of Alexis. There were five armed guards surrounding them, and one guard patting Alexis down.

"Natasha, why have you come? I had no interest in any discourse with my late husband's bastard, but now you've forced it on me."

"Helena, you knew I would come. You've been handing out pieces of my mother's necklace to everyone within a hundred mile radius.�

Helena laughed, "It has been amusing watching the ones you care for most betray you, and the ones who hate you most have leverage over you. Since your bastard brother forced my hand with that necklace, I saw no reason I shouldn't have some fun with it."

As Helena and Alexis were talking, Curtis was messaging Lucky and Chase. The text read, "I've got the two closest to the front door."

Lucky responded, "I've got the two closest to the fireplace."

Chase replied, "I've got the two by the desk."

Curtis couldn't see them hidden away, but he had to trust they were there. Curtis text back, "Fire at the turn of the next minute, these guys won't hesitate in killing us. That's in twenty seconds..."

Helena was still talking to Alexis, "I've thoroughly enjoyed watching both your father's bastards team up together like bonded siblings, but I'm getting impatient waiting for my son to be returned to me safely."

Ten seconds...

"I don't have a clue where my psychotic brother is being held, and I am hardly teaming up with Valentin to do anything. I'm being coerced. Typical behavior in this family."

Five seconds...

"Oh, Natasha, always the victim. Just like your mother. You know, when I slit her throat..."

Now. "Down, Alexis!" yelled Curtis just before he fired off two quick shots, hitting both his targets. 

Both Alexis and Helena had dropped down. All six guards were incapacitated, and Lucky and Chase who appeared seemingly out of nowhere, were checking pulses. Curtis did the same with his gun trained on Helena.

"Don't point that weapon at me," said Helena. "I can have your family slaughtered before you get home."

"If you're dead you won't be able to give any such order," said Curtis.

"Where's my mother's diamond?" said Alexis.

"I gave them all away, Natasha, as you well know. It was part of the deal with Valentin."

"The large diamond. Where is it?"

"I hate having to repeat myself."

Alexis walked up to Helena and put a hand in the collar of her shirt. She pulled on a chain. As the chain was pulled out, an enormous diamond hung in an elaborate setting. Alexis reached for it with her other hand.

Helena pulled out a dagger and held it to her step-daughter's throat. 

"Put it down!" yelled Curtis. "We've got you surrounded."

"Yes, and Natasha is my ticket out. Does this blade look familiar, Alexis?" Helena pulled the handle back slightly for Alexis to look down and catch a glimpse. "It's the dagger I used to kill your whore of a mother. One of my favorites, of course."

Curtis watched Alexis grab Helena's hand and overpower the knife away. Helena was grabbing at Alexis, trying to get the dagger back. Seeming on instinct, Alexis brought the knife to Helena's neck and sliced from one side to the other. Helena dropped to the floor.

The three men converged on the women. Alexis and the men looked down at Helena bleeding from her throat. After enough time had passed with no movement Alexis bent down and felt for a pulse. There was no sign of life.

She yanked the chain from around Helena's neck and took her mother's diamond back.


	21. Go West

Go West

_____________________

 

Alexis Davis

_____________________

 

Alexis was packing up her office. It had been weeks since Helena's death, and she still hadn't had any luck on the last sapphire Lorenzo was hiding from her. She decided to give up. Obsessing over that damn gem was exactly what Lorenzo wanted. Exactly what Helena would have wanted.

Leaving Port Charles was a good thing for her. With the fire in the evidence room, she had to release Sonny, Jerry, and Valentin, and a number of other high profile criminals. 

On a personal level, she was pleased Sonny, Jerry, and Valentin were free, but on a professional level, it was going to be a good thing to get a fresh start. Port Charles reminded her only of worst parts of herself. It reminded her of betrayal after betrayal. It reminded her of Finn's death. It reminded her of killing Helena, which offered far less satisfaction that she would have anticipated.

The only reasons for staying were her friends. But Patrick, Curtis, Lucky, and Chase understood why she wanted to go.

Then there was Julian...

Tears welled in her eyes as she thought of leaving the only people left in the world who cared about her. Her heart raced and head started spinning. 

"So it's true? You're taking off?"

A wave of nausea rolled through Alexis. She put her head down trying to steady herself. She felt no desire to entertain the voice at her door anyway.

"Come on, Alexis, I thought you had more fight in you."

"Please go, Lorenzo. I'm not feeling well as it is, I don't need to hear your voice."

She heard her office door shut and then footsteps walked closer to her. She felt a hand run up and down her back.

"You need a bag or something? You look like you're going to throw up."

She pulled herself together and looked at him. 

"That's better," he said.

"Why are you here?"

"I came to see if the rumors were true. I see they are. I expected after you found the diamond I had, you'd have a little more tenacity in searching for the one I've still got."

"I'm not living my life at your mercy."

He shrugged, "It's just as well for you. It;s hidden in the last place you'd ever look. The last placed you'd ever want to go."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Thank you for rubbing it in on my way out the door. Such a gentleman."

"We know what kind of lady you are...what you did to my brother...how you stole my diamond..." His hand trailed down to her ass. "How you took it from behind, begging for more."

She shivered. She couldn't help her attraction to the man, even as she hated him. 

She shrugged off the arousal that hit her whenever he was around. She picked up her last box from her desk. "Goodbye, Lorenzo. Have a shitty life."

"Goodbye, Alexis," he said as she walked away. "If you ever come back to town, we can pick up where we left off."

 

_____________________________

She had one last appointment for the day. As soon as she got the information she needed, she would fly out of town the next day.

"Alexis," said Patrick. "It's good to see you."

"You, too," she said, embracing him. 

"I'm glad you stopped by before you left town. Who knows when I'll see you again."

"We can use a phone, Patrick." Alexis wished she was just at the hospital to see Patrick as a social call. He wasn't the kind of doctor she needed, but she needed a friend she could trust to deliver the news to her.

"Phone calls are not the same. What's in Santa Barbara anyway?"

"A colleague of mine, Mason, is offering me partner at his firm."

Patrick nodded solemnly, "That will be good for you. Especially with..."

"With? You have the results? But I just left the lab," she interrupted.

"I do have the results. They only take a few minutes to process."

"And?"

He looked once more at her chart, as though confirming once more. "It's positive, Alexis."

Alexis brought her hand to her mouth. She knew it would be positive. She could do the math. And she'd been feeling so bad lately.

"Should I offer congratulations? Or are you thinking about other family planning options?"

She shook her head. "I honestly don't know."

Patrick sat next to her. "Is it Julian Jerome�s baby?"

"You know Derek is really Julian?"

He nodded. "It's common knowledge now."

"Honestly, Patrick, it probably is his baby, but there's a chance it's not."

"Is this why you're leaving? Because of Julian?"

She shrugged. "I'm leaving for a lot of reasons."

"He hurt you?"

"I hurt him more. I used him. And it might not be his baby."

"Then again, it might be. Do you love him?"

She nodded.

"Why don't you talk to him?"

"I don't know. Shame?"

"That's a silly reason to stay away from the man you love."

She shrugged. The truth was she was afraid Julian wouldn't want anything to do with her if he knew the truth about her playing him. If he knew the truth about what she did to Helena. About her role in freeing Valentin and Sonny. And she was afraid he'd only stay with her for the baby.

"I better get going. I have a plane to catch in the morning. Give Emma my love."

Before she left he asked. "Alexis, did you find all the pieces to the necklace?"

"No, there's one more I haven't found. Alcazar hid it from me. He said it's in the last place I'd ever want to go."

Patrick tilted his head, "The last place you'd want to go? Where on earth would that be?"

"I don't know."

 

___________________________________

 

The knock on her door woke her up. She checked her clock. One in the morning.

The knock sounded again.

She put on her robe and made her way downstairs. She peered through peephole and her heart jumped when she saw the man standing on the other side.

She opened the door.

"Alexis," Julian sighed, as though quenching a great thirst at the sight of her.

"What are you doing here? Why do you have a suitcase?"

"Can I come in? I'd like to talk."

She nodded and let him in, closing the door behind him.

�What on earth is so important that you needed to be here at one in the morning?"

He stared at her with longing. "This," he said, closing the space between them with quick steps, capturing her in his arms and pressing his lips against hers.

She moaned a loud, erotic sound, unable to control her desire for the man. His hands pulled at her robe, tearing it off her shoulders. She ripped off his shirt, and pressed her naked body against his bare chest. He dropped his pants, then lifted her legs around him. He carried her up the stairs pushing himself inside her along the way. When they made it to her room he dropped her on the bed, making desperate love to her.

Alexis lost track of time, losing herself in the man she loved, not knowing how long he rocked inside her, not knowing how many times she came around him. The pleasure and her desperate need for him overtook reason, transcended reality. He finally let himself climax with her. Grunting, he collapsed on top of her.

As she lay there, her body settling down, her thoughts were racing. She wondered if it wasn't really Julian she craved, but staving off the loneliness.

"Mmmm, sweetheart, I fucking missed you," he said. "I love you."

And the warmth and the joy that entered her at the sound of his words had her pushing away her anxious thoughts. No. She loved him. She wanted him. Needed him.

She just didn't know if he'd still want her if he learned the truth of her deceit.

"Julian..." she started.

"Alexis, I know you're moving to California. My reporters overheard." He pulled himself up on his elbows and stared in her eyes. "I'm going with you. I'm not going to let you say no."

"Julian..." she protested.

He stopped her again. "I'm coming with you."

"What about your paper?"

"I'm selling the paper to your brother. Valentin is going to buy it as soon as I can hire you to draw up the documents for me."

She was flabbergasted. And terrified. "What does he want with a paper?"

"To control the media."

"Why would you give it up?"

"It was failing anyway. Valentin has the capital to diversify the company."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to move to Santa Barbara with my girlfriend, then figure it out. I'll probably buy a bar, or a pub or something. Live a simpler life."

"But Julian..."

"No buts, Alexis. My mind is made up."

"You might change your mind."

"Nothing will change my mind."

"I knew," she said.

"What?" His face was confused.

She closed her eyes, trying to hide from his gaze, but she had nowhere to go. "I knew who you were. I knew you had my sapphire."

She opened her eyes to see Julian's stunned expression. She expected anger. Hurt. The look of betrayal. She expected him to jump up and run away screaming when he realized she played him for a fool. That she capitalized on his guilt. That she slept with another man while she slept with him, all to get what she needed.

Alexis never felt more like a Cassadine. She never felt worse about herself. Tears started falling down her eyes with the regret of letting vengeance, anger, and grief consume her. Instead of honoring her mother, grieving her mother, she disgraced her memory and her necklace. She was afraid she would never be able to look at the jewels without overwhelming shame and guilt.

She watched an array of emotions cross Julian's face, and she waited with bated breath and anxious tears for him to respond.

"You're with me now," he said. "You let this happen. You just made love to me." He spoke as though he was convincing himself of something.

She nodded.

"And you told me the truth."

She nodded.

"Do you love me? Or was that an act, too?"

She shook her head, "I love you."

"Are there anymore lies? Anymore secrets?"

She nodded. "Countless."

He dropped his forehead to hers. "Fine. I don't care. We can figure this out as we go." He bent down to kiss her. "As many doubts are racing through my head, I don't care. I'm not going to think about it. I just want you. Only you. Just you and me in California."

Alexis pulled herself up, sitting against the headboard, forcing Julian off her. He sat next to her.

"There's more."

He grabbed her hand in his. "What more could there be?"

She steeled herself with deep breath, "You know I had sex with Lorenzo Alcazar."

He sighed and nodded.

"I only had sex with him once. While we had sex..."

"All the time."

She nodded. "So I'm not certain whose it is...I'm pregnant."

Julian's jaw fell slack. 

"I'm not very far along," she said.

He was quiet. She could see him lost in his head. Her anxiety raised as she wondered if this would be their end.

"He can't be the father."

"There's a small chance.�

"No, I mean he can't raise this kid. He's a criminal. An asshole. He hates you. He hates us. We can't let him raise this kid. I mean, it sounds like the baby's mine anyway. I won't let it be his. I don't care how the baby got there. It's my baby. It's mine. It's ours. I want this baby."

She lost her breath from shock, and lost it further when he kissed her.

"It's mine. No matter what. I'm this baby's father. Right?" He put his hand on her abdomen as though trying to touch the little one that the size of a pea in her womb.

She laughed. It was so like Julian Jerome to claim what he wanted and ask permission later. She nodded and kissed him.

He held her face in his hands. "So this is real?" he said. "We're moving to California? We're starting new careers, new lives? We're going to have a baby?"

She couldn't help the gran that stole over her face. Life was perfect. 

All except.

"What?" he asked.

"It's all perfect. It all sounds amazing..."

"But?"

She shook her head. "It's crazy, but I just wish I found the last sapphire to my mother's necklace."

"You're missing a piece?"

She nodded. "Lorenzo has it hidden. He said it's in the last place I'd ever want to go."

"Where would that be?"

"I don't know."

"The last place you'd want to go...Hmmm...What do you hate most about him?"

"Other than what I did with him?"

Julian cringed.

"I hate that he reminds me of his brother. About what I did to his broth..." she gasped. "I know where it is!"

 

_______________________________

 

"I can see why this would be the last place you'd want to go." Julian's face looked disgusted. 

Alexis found it hard to look down at the grave. When she finally forced herself to look, she couldn't tear her eyes away. 

"The bastard," she whispered.

Julian's arm wrapped around her. "Let's find it and get the hell out of here."

"There doesn't look like any freshly dug dirt, or disruptions in the grass. Thank goodness he didn't bury it. I'm not much for digging." She was relieved they wouldn't have to use the shovels they brought in the trunk of Julian's car.

"Then where the hell would it be?"

Alexis stood in front of Luis Alcazar's headstone, which meant she was standing over the remains of his dead body. Not the first time.

She noticed his name was on an elevated piece in the stone. She bent down on her knees and pushed on the slightly protruding stone rectangle. It sunk in until she heard a click. She dropped her hand and the stone was released from a locking mechanism and it popped open. She pulled the little compartment out of the headstone. 

Inside lay the last sapphire. She grabbed the stone, bringing it to her lips, and then to her heart.

She put the empty piece back in the headstone. Julian guided her back to her feet.

"It's over," she said.

She closed her eyes as tears formed. Julian's arms wrapped around her as she sobbed in relief of finally having all the pieces of her inheritance. 

"Let's get going, sweetheart. This place can't be good for you."

She noticed his hand reach down and rub her abdomen as if reminding her stress wasn't good for the baby. She smiled at his caring for the little one in her womb.

She nodded.

"Let's celebrate getting all the gems by toasting sparkling cider on our private jet to California."

She hugged him tight in gratitude. As she looked over his shoulder, she saw Lorenzo standing against a large statue of the Virgin Mary.

"Julian, can you wait for me in the car? I just need a minute."

He pulled back and looked at her. "Are you sure?"

She nodded and kissed his cheek, dismissing him. She waited for Julian to leave the cemetery to look back at Lorenzo. When she raised her eyes to him, she realized he must   
have quietly been walking over to her.

"You wanted me to find it. You wanted me to come here," she said.

Lorenzo touched the bare skin on her arm with one gentle finger, tracing it from shoulder to hand.

"Why?" she asked. "I thought you hated me?"

"I did hate you."

"Not anymore?"

"I'll never forgive you, Alexis."

"But you don't hate me."

He stood in front of her. His finger tracing from her shoulder, down between her breasts, to her stomach. His hand rested right where Julian's caressed her moments before.

"I didn't use a condom when we fucked," he said.

"And?" she played innocent.

"Could it be mine?"

"Don't," she said.

"You can't stop me from knowing my kid."

"It's Julian's baby."

Lorenzo put an arm around her waist pulling her close to him, "You don't know that for sure."

"How did you know I'm pregnant?"

"I saw you at the hospital. I got your records from a friend. And Julian is making no secret of it out here." He kissed her neck gently.

"I'm leaving today."

"I know." He brought a hand up to her face. "I'll see you soon in California. We'll find out whose baby it is soon enough." He kissed her gently on the lips. His hand lingered on her stomach as he stepped away.

Alexis turned, grasping the sapphire in her hands and walked away. When she turned the corner, she saw Julian waiting for her by the car, holding her door open. She got in, and he closed it behind her. 

He sat in the driver's seat and started the car. She expected him to put it in drive and take off. He didn't move. She looked up at him.

"Alcazar knows?"

She looked out the window and saw Lorenzo standing not far from the car. She hadn't realized he followed her. She nodded. 

"That's my baby, no matter what the DNA says."

"Yes," she agreed.

He kissed her before putting the car in drive. "California might be a little less quiet than I imagined."

Alexis pulled a velvet bag from her purse. She opened the drawstring and looked inside. Eight gems, from white to deep blue glittered back at her. She put the ninth gem along with the rest. Serenity settled in her chest. She couldn't wait to get it set back in a necklace. She put a hand on her stomach lovingly. Whoever the little one's father, her baby would have her mother's inheritance.


End file.
